A Tale of Souls and Swords
by Chaos Nightmare
Summary: Four years ago, Nightmare was defeated by two warriors from the East wielding powerful, legendary weapons. Tonight, three warriors, two of which are the same who defeated Nightmare, four years ago entered the Schwartztrom Castle.
1. Default Chapter

One night, there was a full moon. Many stars could be seen in the sky, but there were a few clouds. Despite that, there were lightning coming from the few clouds. About a minute later, a dark cloud covered the moon. Below the sky was a huge castle surrounded by a lake of lava. But there was a bridge that led to the castle's entrance. On top of the castle was a statue of Nightmare, the evil knight who wields Soul Edge, the evil blade which possesses it's wielder. In the top middle window of the tallest tower of the castle, there's a Lizardman running. Running up some stairs in pitch black darkness. There were no light whatsoever besides the light occasionally given by the lightning outside. Whenever lightning flashed outside, some statues and paintings of Nightmare hanging on the castle's wall can be seen. When the Lizardman stopped running, he was directly beside a window, and in front of him was nothing but a pair of red eyes surrounded by pitch black darkness. Then the cloud which covered the full moon moved away, and now the moonlight shined through the window next to the Lizardman, revealing the owner of the red eyes. It was a knight in azure armor holding a fleshy sword with an eyeball on it. The knight had a huge brown demon arm. He is Nightmare. Nightmare was sitting on his high chair. On both sides of his high chair were Nightmare statues, and behind the high chair was a huge, gold-frame portrait of Nightmare.

"Nightmare! Nightmare! Three intruders had entered our castle!" the Lizardman yelled, jumping up and down.

"Who are they?" Nightmare asked, looking down at the Lizardman from his high chair.

"Well, one's a young Asian girl around the age of 20 wielding a sword. She's cute, but we still need to deal with that intruder. The second is another young Asian person. He...well, wields a rod..." the Lizardman explained. Nightmare almost jumped back when he heard about those two. He thought back about what happened to him four years ago, when he was knocked into a void. These two people the Lizardman described seemed to be the exact same people who defeated Nightmare. But then Nightmare silently comforted himself in his mind. He told himself that he was defeated only because he was weakened when he had the dream about his father. But now he knew the intruders would stand no chance against him. The Lizardman stopped talking when he saw Nightmare's reaction.

"Are you okay?" the Lizardman asked.

"Yeah, who's the third?" Nightmare answered and asked.

"He's...well, some guy with a nunchaku..." the Lizardman said.

"Hmmm...okay..." Nightmare said calmly. He then whistled. Many Lizardmen and golems, including Astaroth and Aeon Calcos heard Nightmare's distinct whistle. Immediately after hearing it, they entered Nightmare's chamber. They waited for Nightmare's order.

"Three intruders have entered our castle" Nightmare said. "Attack!"

All the Lizardmen and golems left and went around the castle, looking for the intruders.

Meanwhile, Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua were making their way through the Schwartztrom Castle. They were the three intruders.

"This place is scary..." Xianghua commented. "When will we get out?"

"When we defeat Nightmare, just like we did four years ago!" Kilik answered. Suddenly, a laser beam shot out of the eyes of a statue of Nightmare at Kilik. Kilik jumped back and avoided it.

"Wha?" Maxi asked in confusion. "What was that?"

"These statues seem to sense human activity, and when they do, they shoot out lasers. I don't think any human being lives in this castle, so the statue's probably here as a trap for intruders?" Kilik asked.

"Whooaaartua!" Maxi screamed, smashing the statue into pieces with his nunchaku. "We better be careful. I'm sure there's more of these statues"

The three companions continued walking. After a while, they looked at the ground and saw a shadow. It was getting bigger and bigger.

"Run!" Kilik shouted. They ran forward and dived onto the ground to avoid getting crushed by whatever that was falling down. They turned around and saw a statue of Astaroth.

"It's a statue of Astaroth!" Maxi said. "Where could that stupid golem be?" he asked.

They continued, until they reached a room filled with lava. But there were many pillars in the middle of the lava, and there's also a platform, which is somewhat like an arena, in the middle of the lava. Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua jumped from pillar and pillar. Xianghua told her two friends to be careful. After they crosses the lava, they reached a platform. They saw a door gaurded by a golem holding a giant scythe. When Maxi saw the golem, he asked it, "Hey, you know Astaroth?"

"Yes. Who are you?" the golem asked.

"I'm Maxi. Where's Astaroth?"

"Why?"

"Where's Astaroth?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I need to kill that dumb golem!" Maxi shouted in an impatient manner.

"I'll tell you if you can defeat me!" the golem shouted as he swung his scythe at Maxi, who did a backflip and avoided the hit. He then ran at the golem and hit it on the head.

"Begone, you fool!" the golem shouted as it did a vertical slash with it's scythe. But Maxi sidestepped the hit, then he hit the golem's chest with his nunchaku. The golem then slashed Maxi again, but Maxi blocked with his weapon. But the golem kept spinning, swinging Maxi around. It then tossed Maxi to the platform surrounded by lava. Maxi got up, and the golem jumped onto the platform with him. Maxi jumped and kicked the golem on the nose, making it fall down next to the edge of the platform. The golem got up, but Maxi held both ends of his nunchaku and put it against the golem's chest.

"All I need to do to finish you off is to simply push" Maxi said. "Now, tell me where Astaroth is!"

"He's...just...well, see the door behind me? Go there and you'll know!" the golem said. "Let me live!"

"Goodbye!" Maxi said, knocking the golem off the platform and into the lava. He then jumped to the platform where Kilik and Xianghua were. Xianghua asked if he's okay. Maxi said he was fine. Kilik opened the door the golem was previoudly gaurding and then the three companions walked through it. They were now outside the castle. They're walking on a bridge which takes from one tower of the castle to another. Below the bridge is nothing but lava. The three companions could see a door on the other side of the bridge that leads to the inside of the castle. But before they reached it, the door seemed to open by itself. Inside was nothing but darkness at first, but then they see many Lizardmen and golem coming out of the door. The Lizardmen and golems were all carrying weapons. Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua stopped walking at the sight of the huge army of monsters. Maxi studied the army a bit to see if Astaroth was in there, but he wasn't. The three ran back at the door they came from when they saw the huge army of Lizardmen and golems. They thought they wouldn't stand a chance against them. But the door they came from suddenly closed and locked by itself. They turned around and saw the army of monsters getting closer and closer. They had no choice but to face the monsters. They charged at them and fought. Xianghua killed many monsters with her sword, while Kilik and Maxi knocked some more into the lava. After a long battle, Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua had successfully defeated all the monsters. Maxi looked into the lava, and then at the bloody corpses of the Lizardmen and golems Xianghua had slayed in anger that Astaroth wasn't part of the army. The three then entered the door, and into the tallest tower of the castle.

Inside, they starting making their way to find Nightmare (or Astaroth, for Maxi), while avoiding many dangerous traps on their way. They also gazed at some statues and portraits of Nightmare hanging on the castle's wall. Eventually, they entered a chamber. There are two doors, one of which was the one they entered with. However, as soon as they walked to the middle of the room, both doors shut and locked by itself. Then a Lizardman appeared. This one looked different than all the other Lizardmen the three companions had seen. This one was much bigger, and it held a sword and a shield. It is Aeon Calcos, the leader of the Lizardmen. It jumped at Xianghua, knocked her down and it was about to bite her when Kilik hit the Lizardman, knocking it off Xianghua.

"You okay?" Kilik asked, helping her up. While he did that, Maxi jumped on Aeon, kicked it a few times and then hit it on the head with his nunchaku.

"Take this!" Kilik shouted, poking Aeon's mouth with his rod. The dinosaur then got angry, roared and tried to slash Maxi with it's sword.

"Too easy!" Maxi said as he sidestepped the hit. "Eat this!" he said, holding both ends of his nunchaku and started hitting Aeon repeatly as if it was a drum. Xianghua then stabbed it on the back, but as soon as she did that, the Lizardman headbutted her, sending her flying before Kilik caught her in the air. Maxi then stomped on Aeon's face.

"Hey!" Xianghua shouted, slashing the Lizardman's face.

"This is...goodbye!" Maxi said as he smacked the Lizardman's right on the head with his nunchaku. Kilik then finished the Lizardman off by slaming it's face with his rod. The three then ran towards the door on the other end of the room, opened it and walked through.

Eventually, they made their way into a corridor. At the end of it was a door with a picture of Nightmare painted on it. They opened the door and found themselves in a huge room full of nothing but a platform surrounded by lava. The three jumped onto the platform. It was a huge platform which looked like it was an arena for fighting. A picture of Nightmare's Soul Edge was painted on the arena. This was one big arena, but compared to the size of the room, it was nothing. And the arena was the only place they could stand on in the room as the rest were all lava. Around the walls of the room were many candles, and on each wall was a huge, gold frame portrait of Nightmare. Each portrait of Nightmare were different.

Suddenly, Nightmare jumped out of nowhere and landed on the platform.

"So it's you two again?" Nightmare said, looking at Kilik and Xianghua with his red eyes. "And this time with a new friend too?" he said, looking over at Maxi. "But guess what? Your sword is gone, and now I'm invincible! Bwahahahaha...you weaklings! Begone!" he said, walking over at Xianghua and tried to hit her with a horizontal slash with his Soul Edge, but Xianghua ducked and avoided the hit.

"Begone!" Nightmare said, stabbing diagonally download at Xianghua's feet. She jumped and avoided the hit, but the attack was about to hit Maxi. Maxi ducked the blocked the hit. Kilik then poked Nightmare's face with his rod. Nightmare slammed his sword at Kilik, but Kilik did a backflip and avoided the hit. Maxi took this opportunity to run up to Nightmare and started hitting him repeatly until he was next to the edge.

"Goodbye!" Maxi said, holding both ends of his nunchaku and thrusting it at Nightmare, but Nightmare caught the hit with his demon arm.

"Suffer!" Nightmare said, throwing Maxi at the door he came into the room from. He went flying through the corridor, and at the other end of it he hit a window and destroyed it. He flew out of the tower of the castle, hit a window of a different tower, destroyed it and then he fell into it. Miraculously, he landed on his feet and saw a golem. But this golem was different to all the other ones he had seen. It held a huge ax, had brown skin and it's heart was sticking out of it's chest. It was Astaroth, the golem Maxi was after all the time. He then ran at Astaroth and started beating it up with his nunchaku until he got a blow that knocked Astaroth far away enough.

"Do you remember me, you freak?" Maxi asked.

"Arghh! Pretentious little bug!" Astaroth said, and then it got in a fighting position.

"Whoaartah!" Maxi screamed, running up to Astaroth and smasked it hard.

"Take this!" Astaroth yelled, swinging it's ax at Maxi. Maxi ducked, but Astaroth did a vertical slash. Maxi rolled and avoided the hit, but Astaroth ran at Maxi and hit him with it's shoulder, sending him flying a bit.

"Revenge is mine!" said Maxi as he jumped at Astaroth and kicked it's face, knocking it down.

"What? Can't get up?" Maxi asked. He then smashed Astaroth's heart hard with his nunchaku.

"Begone!" Astaroth said, kicking Maxi into a wall. Astaroth then slammed it's ax at Maxi, who moved out of the way. Astaroth then ran at Maxi, but Maxi did a sweep kick, tripping Astaroth over. Astaroth then hit a window, destroyed it and fell outside. Maxi looked out the window and saw Astaroth falling off the tower and into the lava that surrounded the castle.

"This time, my revenge is complete!" Maxi said, looking at the spot Astaroth was last seen.

Meanwhile, Kilik and Xianghua were still fighting against Nightmare.

"Massacre!" Nightmare shouted, trying to kill Kilik and Xianghua at the same time with one powerful horizontal swing of his legendary Soul Edge, but Kilik and Xianghua both blocked the hit. "This is it!" Nightmare said as he slammed his sword at Xianghua, who blocked. But then Nightmare hit Xianghua with the blunt side of Soul Edge, sending her flying, and she almost fell off the edge of the platform and into the lava.

"Kali-Yuga, show me the path!" Kilik said as he swung his rod around, winding up for a powerful hit. He then poked Nightmare, making him slide across the arena and almost fell off the edge.

"Got you!" Nightmare shouted as he poked Kilik with his gigantic sword. Kilik blocked, but the force of the attack knocked him down.

"Die, you pathetic soul!" Nightmare said to Kilik as he was about to finish Kilik off, but then Maxi, who just returned from killing Astaroth, jumped onto the platform and knocked Nightmare down with a powerful hit on the head. Then Xianghua, who had recovered from her previous hit, stabbed Nightmare's demon arm, causing him to bleed badly.

"Rargghhhh!" Nightmare roared in pain. He then grabbed Xianghua with his claw as he got up. "Annihilate!" Nightmare screamed with his face in front of Xianghua. Xianghua was frightened.

"Help!" she cried. Kilik then poked Nightmare's demon arm on the spot Xianghua had stabbed, making Nightmare drop Xianghua.

"This is the end!" Nightmare said angrily as he grabbed Kilik and threw him off the platform. Kilik hit a wall and almost fell into the lava, but luckily, he landed on the gold frame of a portrait of Nightmare. Then Nightmare, who assumed Kilik to be dead, walked over at Xianghua. "Offer your soul!" he said as he poked her with his Soul Edge. She blocked, but she went flying. She fell off the edge, but she just grabbed onto the edge. Nightmare then punched Maxi with his demon claw, knocking him down. He then walked over at Xianghua, who was grabbing onto the edge. "Enjoy your nightmare!" Nightmare said. Then he was about to stomp Xianghua's fingers when Kilik, who was still on the frame of the Nightmare portrait, reached out to a candle on the wall. He grabbed it and threw the candle at Nightmare and hit him. Nightmare then ran around on fire and roared in pain. He then fell off the edge of the platform and into the lava. Kilik then jumped off the portrait's frame and onto the platform. He helped Xianghua up, and then he helped Maxi up.

"You two okay?" Kilik asked.

"We're fine..." Maxi and Xianghua answered.

"I even killed Astaroth again!" Maxi added.

"Lets get out of here..." Xianghua said. The three companions turned around, but they saw an evil crow flying from the door they entered from, carrying another Soul Edge sword. It then dropped the sword into the lava, and then left the room.

"What was that?" Kilik asked. Suddenly, they heard a noise. They turned around and saw Nightmare jumping out of the lava. This time, his Soul Edge looked more coomplete than before.

"You foolish scums thought you had defeated me? Hahaha, hm, hahahahahahahahaha!" How pathetic! Now beware, for the greatest nightmare is here! Rargghhh!" Nightmare said, then he started laughing.

"What the...how could...how can anything survive in molten lava?" Xianghua said, stepping backward. Kilik then stopped her by putting his hand on her back.

"Sword, give me strength!" Nightmare shouted as he raised his sword up above his head. "Souls...come unto me!". Then Nightmare and his Soul Edge started growing bigger and bigger. As he grew, the armor of his left arm broke, and his left arm became a demon arm just like his right arm. Then he grew a big, brown, muscular tail, pitch black wings and his eye color changed to green. After a minute, Nightmare was five times the size he was before, and he stopped growing bigger. "Prepare to face your ultimate nightmare!" Nightmare shouted and then his helmet started cracking. It was then destroyed, revealing Nightmare's head. His head was that of a brown reptilian head with green eyes and sharp fangs that curved inward. Nightmare then roared and jumped up to the ceiling, made a hole through it and landed on the roof of his castle. Then the platform Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua were standing on exploded, and they all went flying up to the roof of the castle next to the feet of the giant statue of Nightmare. As soon as they got on their feet, it started raining heavily and a thunderstorm started. Nightmare then breathed in air and blasted a fireball out of his mouth at Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua, but they avoided the fireball easily. Nightmare then tried to crush them with his giant, near-complete Soul Edge, but they also avoided the hit. Nightmare then tried to kick them, but he missed and hit the giant Nightmare statue on the roof, making the top half of the statue fall off the castle's roof and into the lava that surrounded the castle. Nightmare then started swinging his sword around mercilessly, but Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua were blocking the huge hits with their weapons. Nightmare then fell on his knees in an attempt to crush one of them, but they all ran behind Nightmare. Knowing they couldn't fight such a giant, the three companions knew they had no choice but to run, but they didn't know where they should run.

"There's...no turning back!" Nightmare said. He then stabbed Kilik with his gigantic sword, sending Maxi sliding across the castle's roof. He fell off the roof, but just managed to grab the edge of a lower tower of the castle. He went on the top of that tower, and he had no way to come back up. Nightmare then roared and summoned a blizzard that blew Maxi off the tower and he dissapeared into the horizon in one second. Kilik and Xianghua were safe as they hid behind the lower half of the giant Nightmare statue.

"Maxi...!" Kilik and Xianghua cried as they looked at the last spot Maxi was seen.

"Those who came after Soul Edge wished they hadn't!" Nightmare said. He tried to stomp Kilik, but Kilik rolled and avoided being crushed. Nightmare then roared and summoned thunder. A lightning striked the bottom half of the Nightmare statue, shattering it into huge pieces of rocks. The rocks went flying at Kilik and Xianghua, but they hit the rocks away with their weapons. While they were busy doing that, Nightmare kicked them and made them almost fall off the edge of the castle. Nightmare then breathed in air and blasted a bright beam of gold energy out of his mouth at Kilik and Xianghua. The beam sent Kilik and Xianghua flying over the horizon in less than a tenth of a second. Nightmare then laughed evily for a long time. As he laughed, the rain stopped, and the dark clouds around the sky faded away, revealing the full mean of the night. Nightmare then flew high up into the sky at the moon, until it seemed like he dissapeared into the moon.

On the next day, Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua woke up and found themselves on a peaceful beach. They were all wet when they woke up. The thing that happened last night all seemed to be nothing but the greatest nightmare. But when Xianghua asked her two friends what they remembered happening last night, they said they did recall fighting Nightmare in his castle. Maxi even recalled defeating Astaroth. Although they couldn't believe it, what had happened wasn't just a nightmare afterall. They did fight Nightmare, but they had failed to defeat the evil knight who lived up to his name. Nightmare's attacks had sent them flying into the ocean, they were washed up on this shore and they miraculously survived. The three then laughed together for a while.

Then when night came, Nightmare appeared in London. He flew down from the sky and stood on top of a huge clock tower under the full moon. Behind him were many Lizardmen and golem (the ones Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua didn't kill. Some of them survived).

THE END

What happens next? You won't know yet.


	2. Nightmare VS Cervantes

Alright, before I start this story, I'll go over everything that happened between my previous story and this story:

Three months had passed

Aeon Calcos wasn't dead. Just knocked out for a few days

Ares revived Astaroth

Ares, knowing Astaroth would be no match for Nightmare, who was huge and had wings and a tail, decided to create a huge dragon named Astaragon and sent it to kill Nightmare. Astaragon entered the Schwartztrom Castle to challenge Nightmare. The battle took place high above the clouds, and Nightmare managed to defeat Astaragon, but not before Soul Edge was accidently shattered in the battle. The pieces of Soul Edge went flying and was lost in an unknown place, but Nightmare still had over half of Soul Edge. Since Soul Edge was shattered, the link before Nightmare and Soul Edge was weakened. So Nightmare transformed back to his original form, without wings and a tail.

The Lizardmen and golems rebuilt the parts of Nightmare's Castle that were destroyed when Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua entered the it.

Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua had found themselves inVietnam after Nightmare defeated them. But they are still on their quest travelling on their quest to destroy Soul Edge (now Maxi, who doesn't know Astaroth is revived, is helping them destroy Soul Edge)

The pieces of Soul Edge which were lost after Nightmare defeated Astaragon were found by Cervantes, who used the pieces to make his own Soul Edge even more powerful

Oh, and just something before you read the story: SoulEdge is a character from Soul Blade, the first game of the Soul Calibur series. After you defeat Cervantes in Arcade Mode, he'll become SoulEdge, a character which looks like Inferno, but it wears Cervantes' coat and fights like Cervantes, only faster and stronger. Make sure you take note that there is no space between "Soul" and "Edge" for the name of "SoulEdge". This is just so you can tell the difference between Soul Edge (which has a space between it, and it means the evil sword that Nightmare wields) and SoulEdge (With no space in it, and it means Cervantes on fire).

Now, here's the story:

It was a night with a full moon. A section of the night sky was covered by a huge cloud. Ocassionally, lightning bursted out of the huge cloud. After a while, something wooden could be seen coming out of the cloud. It was an airship, a ship that could fly in the sky. The airship was labbled "The Adrian". On the deck of the ship were many undead pirates, one of them being the captain of the ship, Captain Cervantes de Leon. Cervantes wielded Nirvania, a curved sword with a pistol built in it, and a part of the legendary sword, Soul Edge, an evil blade covered in flesh. After collecting more parts of the demonic blade, Cervantes gained the ability to ressurect his crews, who were slaughtering in his hands over 20 years ago.

The airship, The Adrian was now completely out of the cloud it was once "sailing" in. It was now heading towards a huge castle surrounded by a huge lake filled with lava. A bridge led over the lake and to the entrance of the castle. On top of this castle was a gigantic statue of Nightmare, the evil azure knight who also wielded a part of Soul Edge. To the pirates sailing on the airship, The Adrian, this castle seems to be just below the full moon that was present in the sky.

"You all see that statue, right?" Cervantes asked his crew of undead pirates as he pointed at the giant statue of Nightmare on the castle's roof while sailing his airship towards the castle.

"Yes, we do, captain!" the pirates answered.

"That is a statue of Nightmare! Being the hogger of the precious Soul Edge that he is, we shall slay this knight today! Soul Edge shall be complete in my hands once again today, as it was over 20 years ago! This pathetic thief named Nightmare is obviously hiding in this castle! We shall slay him before dawn!" Cervantes shouted so that his whole crew could hear it.

"Yeahhhh!" the pirates cheered.

"So what are you doing now?" Cervantes asked. "Attack!". Then the pirates went to the cannons and blasted some missiles at Nightmare's castle. Most of the missiles hit the giant statue of Nightmare, while one of them went into a window of the castle and caused an explosion. The giant statue of Nightmare then fell down. The pirates cheered as they watched the statue collapse into the lake of lava that surrounded the castle.

The missile that went into a window killed a Lizardman which lived in the castle. When it's friend, which was a golem saw it die, it looked out the window and saw Cervantes' airship. The golem told the other Lizardmen and golems in the castle. The news about the dead Lizardman and the airship spreaded quickly throughout the castle, until it reached Nightmare, the leader of the Lizardmen and golems. Nightmare sat on his high chair behind a portrait of himself and flanked by two statues of himself, looking down at the two creatures which told him the news, Astaroth, a golem which is the commander of all the other golems in the castle and Aeon Calcos, a Lizardman which commands the other Lizardmen.

"Massacre!" Nightmare shouted as he pointed at Astaroth and Aeon Calcos. The two then went around the castle, telling the other golems and Lizardmen to fight the pirates. They then all each went to a window, took a cannon and shot at the airship.

Missiles were being fired from the castle at the airship, and from the airship at the castle. The war between Nightmare's monsters and Cervantes' crew of undead pirates had begun. Many pirates, Lizardmen and golems were being killed by the missiles that were constantly being fired around. As the war went on, the airship was flying closer and closer towards Nightmare's Castle. The airship then stopped right in front of the castle. Some of the pirates jumped off the airship and into windows of Nightmare's Castle, also known as the Schwartztrom Castle. There they fought Nightmare's monsters using their weapons. Some of Nightmare's monsters also got onto the deck of The Adrian and attacked the pirates.

The battles were bloody and brutal. The blood of the corpses of the pirates and Nightmare's monsters were splashed onto the walls of Nightmare's Castle. Some even went onto the portraits of Nightmare that were hanging on the castle's wall. Many pirates, Lizardmen and golems fell off the edge of The Adrian and into the lava that surrounded the castle when they were defeated. But some fell onto the bridge that crossed the lake, and the corpses were bloodily smashed on the bridge.

Cervantes watched the raging war from the back of The Adrian. He then looked up at the top middle window of the Schwartztrom Castle and jumped into it. When he entered, he was in Nightmare's room.

"Taaake this!" Cervantes shouted as he spun around with his Soul Edge and Nirvania up like a helicopter. He hit Nightmare, sending him flying off his high chair and at the ceiling. Nightmare made a hole through the ceiling and landed on his back on the roof of his castle. Cervantes then jumped through the ceiling through the same hole Nightmare made, and he landed on the roof with Nightmare. Then Nightmare, who was on the ground, rolled back and got up.

"Offer your soul!" Nightmare shouted, spinning his huge zweihander Soul Edge around, and then getting into a fighting position with both his hands holding the hilt of Soul Edge, which points behind him from his right.

"Do not defy me!" Cervantes said as he got into a fighting position, with Nirvania pointing at Nightmare and Soul Edge above his head. As soon as they both got into a fighting stance, it started raining heavily and the lightning that were flashing in the sky suddenly got stronger.

"Got you!" Nightmare said as he held his huge sword on the left side side of his body, pointed it at Cervantes and then poked him. Cervantes blocked with his swords, but the force of the attack sent Cervantes flying back. Cervantes fell on his face, but he rolled and got up in a flash. "Die!" Nightmare said as he ran at Cervantes, spun around and tried to split him in half with a powerful vertical slash. Cervantes sidestepped, avoiding the attack completely.

"There!" Cervantes shouted as he stabbed Nightmare with both his swords. Nightmare's azure armor protected him, but he was sent flying backwards and fell down. "No mercy!" Cervantes said, jumping high up in the air, landed next to Nightmare and slashed him. But Nightmare's armor protected him again. Nightmare then jumped up and kicked Cervantes twice, knocking him down. Nightmare then starting stomping the downed Cervantes repeatly.

"This is it!" he said as he did the last stomp. But to his surprise, Cervantes got up, jumped up in the air, spun around 360 degrees and slashed Nightmare with his swords, hurling him high up in the air.

"Go to hell!" he said as he jumped up to Nightmare and did a vertical slash on him, sending him back down onto the ground with a thump. Cervantes was about to land on Nightmare, but Nightmare pointed his sword up. Cervantes knew he'll die if he landed on the sword, so he kicked the flat part of Nightmare's Soul Edge and jumped to the side. Nightmare then got up, spun around and did a powerful upward vertical slash with his huge Soul Edge at Cervantes, but Cervantes did several backflips to avoid the slashes. After Nightmare finished his attack, he had Soul Edge resting on the ground on his right, with his right demon claw holding it's hilt. Nightmare then did a low, sweep slash at Cervantes, who jumped and avoided the hit. But after he did that, Nightmare spun around once as his demon claw gave Soul Edge to his left hand. He then did a horizontal slash at Cervantes, who blocked, but was still knocked over. Cervantes then got up, ran at Nightmare, lifted his right foot up and dropped it on Nightmare's face, knocking Nightmare down. "Stop flailing!" Cervantes shouted as he lifted both his swords up and tried to stab Nightmare with them. Nightmare, who was on the ground next to Cervantes' feet, rolled back and dodged the attack by just a hair. He then got up, grabbed Cervantes with his claw, lifted Cervantes from the ground using his claw alone and threw Cervantes back. Cervantes then rolled back and got up. "Prepare to die!" he said as he crossed his arms, spun his swords around and walked at Nightmare.

"Suffer!" Nightmare said as he did an upward vertical slash at Cervantes. The attack collided with Cervantes' attack, but Nightmare's attack was more powerful, so Cervantes went soaring up in the air and landed down with as thump. "Begone!" Nightmare yelled, thrusting his sword diagonally downward at Cervantes, making a deep mark on the side of his stomach. Cervantes let out a painful cry as he got up. Blood poured out of his side rapidly.

"Die with regret, you fool!" Cervantes said in an annoyed manner as he started shooting Nightmare with Nirvania's pistol non-stop. But Nightmare held his sword upside down and started slashing it around again. The slashes deflected all the bullets. When Cervantes used up all but three bullets, he gave up shooting and stopped. "Stop struggling!" he said as he threw himself at Nightmare like a missile while spin around. He hit Nightmare, sending him flying to the opposite direction Cervantes was travelling. They both landed down just before they were about to fall off the edge of the castle's roof. Cervantes landed on his feet, while Nightmare fell on his face as he was hit. As he got up, Cervantes was about to charge at him, but the pain on his side stopped him from doing that. Instead, Cervantes shot Nightmare again with Nirvania, hoping it'll hit him. This time, he hit Nightmare and knocked him off the edge of the roof, but Nightmare grabbed the edge with his huge claw and climbed back up with ease. Nightmare then felt a pain on his left shoulder. He looked at his left shoulder and saw a hole through the armor caused by being shot by Nirvania.

"This is the end!" Nightmare shouted as he ran at Cervantes angrily. Cervantes tried to shoot Nightmare again, but Nightmare spun around while running and hit the bullet with a horizontal slash, deflecting it into the lava that surrounded the castle. Nightmare then hit Cervantes with the spikes on his right shoulder. Cervantes tried to block, but he dropped both of his weapons and was knocked over easily, as the pain on his side weakened him. "I will show you..." Nightmare said, lifting his sword above his head. "...the greatest nightmare!" he continued as he was about to finish Cervantes off with a vertical slash when a lightning bolt came down from the sky and killed them both.

Meanwhile, the war between Nightmare's monsters and Cervantes' pirates were still going on, and they were almost evenly matched. They also didn't know Nightmare and Cervantes were dead, and they just kept fighting inside the Schwartztrom Castle and on the deck of Cervantes' airship, The Adrian. Suddenly, all the pirates, Lizardmen and golems that were fighting on Cervantes' airship stopped fighting and looked up on the top of the Schwartztrom Castle. It suddenly stopped raining, and a huge pillar of light shot down from the sky and onto the spot where Nightmare and Cervantes were. Nightmare's Soul Edge and Cervantes' Soul Edge both floated up so all the pirates, Lizardmen and golem could see them. Then suddenly they starting spinning around really fast, and then Nightmare's Soul Edge landed next to Nightmare's corpse and Cervantes' Soul Edge landed next to Cervantes' corpse. The pillar of light then dissapeared, but it didn't start raining again. Even the lightning and thunder had stopped. Suddenly, Nightmare and Cervantes both came back to life. Cervantes' flesh then fell from his skeleton, and now he was nothing but a skeleton wearing a pirate costume. Suddenly, flame bursted out of the skeleton, and now Cervantes was no longer Cervantes de Leon anymore. He was now SoulEdge, the same flaming skeleton Nightmare had to face before he could get his hands on Soul Edge.

"Sword, give me strength!" Nightmare shouted, and then he started transforming as well. He also grew pitch black wings out of his shoulder joints, his left arm became a demon claw like his right arm, he grew a huge brown, muscular tail and his helmet started cracking. His helmet was then destroyed, revealing Nightmare's head. It was a dinosaur-like head.

Cervantes de Leon, who is now known as SoulEdge, picked up his Soul Edge and Nirvania. He tried to shoot Nightmare with Nirvania, but Nightmare's huge, thick, azure armor protected him from harm. Nothing but a mere small mark was left behind by the bullet. SoulEdge then tried to shoot Nightmare's face with Nirvania, but he realized he doesn't have anymore bullets left. He then threw Nirvania at Nightmare's head, but Nightmare ate it. Nightmare then breathed in air and then blasted some pieces of metal covered in flame out of his mouth at SoulEdge, but SoulEdge floated up to the sky to avoid the attack. Nightmare, with his huge, pitch black wings followed SoulEdge up there. Eventually, they were both above the clouds. SoulEdge roared as he held the hilt of his only remaining sword, Soul Edge with both of his hands. He then pulled the evil blade apart, and now it became two swords, to compensate for his lack of a second sword after Nightmare had eaten Nirvania. SoulEdge's Soul Edge now looked different. It wasn't as fleshy as it was before. There were yellow-orangish flesh around the hilt of both Soul Edge blades held by SoulEdge, but that was all the flesh there was of the two blades. One of SoulEdge's Soul Edge blades is larger than the other. The smaller sword is curved, just like Nirvania. SoulEdge then got into a fighting position, which is the same as Cervantes', except he was floating high above the clouds.

"Prepare to face your ultimate nightmare!" Nightmare shouted as he got into a fighting position the same as before, only that he was hovering in the air this time. Then he stabbed SoulEdge with his huge zweihander sword, sending him flying ten feet back. SoulEdge then threw himself at Nightmare like a missile. When he hit Nightmare, there was an explosion of flame. Then Nightmare was covered in flame, but he flapped his black wings around and eventually the flame around him vanished. As Nightmare flapped his wings, he created a whirlwind that blew SoulEdge back a bit. Nightmare then tried to slash SoulEdge, but SoulEdge flew back, avoided the slash and then started rocketing around the place. He then flew into Nightmare, but Nightmare blocked with Soul Edge. Nightmare's Soul Edge was now covered in flame, and SoulEdge bounced back after hitting Nightmare's Soul Edge. Nightmare then slashed SoulEdge with his firey sword, causing an explosion which blew SoulEdge back a bit. Nightmare now got rid of the flame around Soul Edge with that slash. SoulEdge then flew up to Nightmare and started trying to drill through Nightmare's thick, azure armor with his two Soul Edge blades. Nightmare flew back to stop taking anymore hits from SoulEdge's drill attack. He looked at his armor and saw a deep mark on it. "This is it!" he said as he did a vertical slash on SoulEdge, sending him down below the clouds.

SoulEdge then landed into the lake of lava surrounding the Schwartztrom Castle, but it still survived, as it is used to extremely hot temperatures. He then spun around inside the lava, causing a huge tornado of lava. The lava tornado reached above the clouds and almost hit Nightmare, but Nightmare flapped his wings and blew the lava and the tornado away. Far away from Nightmare, SoulEdge and the Schwartztrom Castle, the lava rained down on a city, destroying it.

SoulEdge then immerged out of the lava and flew up to the clouds. He was now covered in lava. He flew at Nightmare at the speed of sound, and when he hit Nightmare, he caused a great big explosion that sent Nightmare flying and dissapeared into the North in less than one second. SoulEdge then laughed evily, thinking he had defeated Nightmare. He then turned around and saw Nightmare flying from the South, and then dissapearing into the North again. After this happened five times, Nightmare appeared from the South, but stopped in front of SoulEdge. SoulEdge had unleashed an attack so powerful that Nightmare went flying around the Earth five times! Now, after that attack, the lava around SoulEdge dissapeared. He then merged his two Soul Edge swords into a double sided blade, swung it around and blasted hellfire at Nightmare. But Nightmare grabbed his Soul Edge upside down and swung it around, deflecting the hellfire. Some of them hit some of the Lizardmen, golems and pirates which are fighting below Nightmare and SoulEdge, killing them. SoulEdge then gave up with shooting the hellfire. He then threw his double sided Soul Edge at Nightmare as if it was a boomerang. The blade was heading towards Nightmare's neck, but Nightmare blocked with Soul Edge just in time. The double sided sword then returned to SoulEdge, who caught it and pulled it apart, and now it was like the way it was before again. Nightmare then did a backflip and hit SoulEdge with his tail, and SoulEdge went flying up into space. Nightmare followed him up there.

They were now both up in space. Nightmare tried to slash SoulEdge, but SoulEdge blocked. SoulEdge spun his bigger Soul Edge blade around like a drill and stabbed Nightmare, but Nightmare blocked with his own Soul Edge. SoulEdge spun around like a helicopter and hit Nightmare, but Nightmare's armor prevented the cuts he would have suffered from. Nightmare then roared, spun around and did an upward vertical swing at SoulEdge. SoulEdge blocked, but the force of the hit was so powerful SoulEdge went flying into the Sun.

"Yes...this is it!" Nightmare said, flapping his wings around. Suddenly, a huge beam of fire blasted out of the Sun at Nightmare. Nightmare flew out of the way, and the beam of fire hit a star, destroying it and causing a great explosion that also destroyed seven stars that were surrounding it. Then SoulEdge, which was covered in magma, blasted itself out of the Sun at Nightmare, who spun his zweihander sword around like as drill and hit SoulEdge, causing a huge explosion that sent Nightmare flying billions of light years away from the Sun in just fifteen minutes.

When Nightmare stopped flying, SoulEdge flew back to Earth. It dived into a volcano and then it shot out of it in and headed towards Nightmare in unimaginable speed.

Nightmare then saw a black hole. As soon as he saw it, he was about to fly away as fast as he could as he saw the black hole sucking up stars and planets. He thought he was no exception to the other black hole's victims, but he stopped when he saw the black hole being sucked into his sword, Soul Edge!

"I'm invincible! Fwahahahahahahaha!" Nightmare laughed evily as Soul Edge was sucking the power out of the black hole. As Soul Edge absorbed the black hole's power, it grew bigger, fleshier and the eye on it grew a blood red color.

After about twenty minutes, Nightmare's Soul Edge had sucked everything out of the black hole. Soul Edge now had spikes around it, it's flesh was black like coal and the reflection of a river of blood seemed to flow through it's eye. Nightmare then saw SoulEdge flying towards him in the distance. At first he thought it was a comet, but as it got closer, Nightmare knew it was SoulEdge.

"Nightmare Beam!" Nightmare shouted as he pointed Soul Edge at SoulEdge. Two rays of blood red light shot out of Nightmare's blood red eyes, and then a huge beam of pitch black energy shot out of Soul Edge and headed towards SoulEdge, which was flying towards Nightmare. When the black beam hit SoulEdge, there was a huge explosion of black energy that pushed all the stars and planets within nine thousand light years flying billions of light years away. The beam also destroyed SoulEdge instantly, and the two Soul Edge blades SoulEdge was holding went flying, and it seemed like it got lost in space. As Nightmare blasted the beam out of Soul Edge, Soul Edge was slowly changing back to it's original form before it absorbed the black hole. The power of the beam also caused all the planets and stars within billions and billions of light years flying at random places. The Earth, Moon and the Sun were included, and this lasted for several hours until Nightmare was no longer blasting anything out of Soul Edge. When this happened, the Earth, Moon and the Sun just so happened to be repositioned near Nightmare. So Nightmare flew back down to the Earth and back to the Schwartztrom Castle.

The pirates, Lizardmen and golems were still fighting, and they seemed to be evenly matched. When the Lizardmen and golems saw Nightmare descend from the sky, they all stopped fighting the pirates, and they all gathered behind Nightmare, tired from the long war. The pirates were tired too.

"I hope you guys have a good nightmare!" Nightmare teased the pirates, and then he bent down and blasted fire out of his mouth at the pirates, burning them into crisp. "This is it!" he said as he finished his breath of fire. He flew back into the middle window of the Schwartztrom Castle, and the Lizardmen went back inside too. After taking some rest, Nightmare orded the Lizardmen and golems to rebuild everything in the castle that were destroyed in the battle, including the big Nightmare statue on the roof of the castle.


	3. Schwartztrom vs Korea

Here's what happened between this story and the previous story:

Nightmare's monsters rebuilt the Schwartztrom Castle of anything that were destroyed by Cervantes and his fellow undead pirates, including the big statue of Nightmare on the top

The Lizardmen and golems went to call for more Lizardmen and golems to come and join the Schwartztrom, to replace the dead ones

Nightmare stole Cervantes' airship, the Adrian. Nightmare ordered his monsters to paint over the "The Adrian" label on the ship. Then he ordered them to paint the sail of the airship black, with a picture of Nightmare on it, and the word "Schwartztrom" painted below the Nightmare picture in italic red.

Nightmare told his monsters to study how the airship was created. They decided to modify this technology to create many small boat-like vehicles that could fly in the air at amazing speed, many tanks and they also decided to make some regular battleships

Now here's the story:

It was a cloudy, windy night in the coast of Korea. Hwang Sung Kyung, who was sailing his ship to defend the coast of Korea, looked out in the ocean with his binocular, checking if there are any enemies out in the sea. He didn't see any. His enemies hadn't appeared for almost a week now. Then a fellow defender of Korea walked next to Hwang, and looked at the pitch black ocean of the night.

"Hey..." he said to Hwang. The wind was blowing in Hwang's and the man's face, and their hair were blowing in the cold wind.

"Hi Fwang!" Hwang said as he stopped looking through his binocular and faced the man who we know as Fwang.

"It's windy, eh?" Fwang said.

"Sure" Hwang replied. "Where have our enemies gone? They haven't appeared for ages..."

"Our enemies, eh? They surrendered..."

"Did they?"

"That's my guess..." Fwang said. He looked up at the full moon, that could just be seen through a hole in the cloudy sky of the night. Hwang turned around and walked a bit around the deck of his battleship, stretching a bit.

Fwang looked into Hawng's binocular. But he saw a ship in the distance.

"Hwang!" Fwang shouted, somewhat excitedly. "Our enemies...they have arrived!"

"Where?"

"There!" Fwang said. He moved out of the way so Hwang could go and look through the binocular. He saw the ship Fwang saw.

"People!" Hwang shouted. "Attack! Our enemies have arrived!"

Hwang's men then got out of the ship and onto the deck. Hwang looked back, and now, the ship was close enough for him to see with his naked eyes.

"Where's our enemy?" the men asked.

"There!" Hwang said, pointing at the ship he saw.

The people went to their big cannons and fired at the ship in the distant while Hwang decided to take one last look at the ship through his binocular. He wasn't surprised when he saw that there were more than one battleship. But when he saw many small boats flying in the air, he was surprised!

"What the..." Hwang said quitely in disbelief. "Air boats?"

He noticed that on every boat, there was a lid on it. But Hwang didn't have the time to think about them.

"Watch out!" Hwang said as he quickly ran to a cannon. "Air boats!"

The people were confused when Hwang shouted that, but they ignored it and continued firing at the ship. But to their surprise, they saw many small airboats flying at the ship. They noticed lids on top of the air boats. Suddenly, the lid on one of the air boats opened, and a Lizardman stuck it's head out of it. The Lizardman roared and threw a bomb at Hwang's ship. The bomb hit one of Hwang's men, blowing him to pieces. The lids of the other boats also opened. Some revealing Lizardmen, others revealing golems. They threw bombs at Hwang's ship, killing many men and making the ship tilt violently.

"Attack!" Hwang shouted. The people fired at the air boats, destroying some of them. But they were too small and fast to be hit easily. Some of the air boats landed on the deck of Hwang's ship. Then some Lizardmen and golems came out of the ship and attacked Hwang's men using their many different weapons - from nunchakus to axes. Hwang's men fought back with their Chinese swords. The battles were fierce and bloody. Hwang fought them too. As time went on, more and more air boats landed on Hwang's ship, and more and more Lizardmen and golems appeared.

Some other Korean warships also came to fight the powerful force known as the Schwartztrom. A Schwartztrom ship then sailed towards them. The sail of the ship was black. A picture of Nightmare was painted on the sail, and under Nightmare was the word "Schwartztrom" in italic red. The Schwartztrom ship then fired at Hwang's ship. It hit Hwang's ship and made a hole underwater on the front of the ship. Hwang, his men, and the other monsters fighting on the ship didn't notice. They just continued fighting while the other Korean ships fired with their cannons at the Schwartztrom ships and the Schwartztrom's air boats.

Eventually, the front of Hwang's ship was filled with water, so the ship tilted on a 90 degree angle. All the Lizardmen, golems, Hwang and his men ran to the back of the ship as fast as they could. But only Hwang made it, while the rest slid off the ship and into the freezing cold water. They froze to death.

Hwang didn't know what to do. He was at the back of the ship, and the ship was tilted 90 degrees. But suddenly, the ship cracked in half. Hwang knew he wouldn't survive, so he turned around and jumped at another Korean warship. He landed on the other ship successfully, because he jumped from a very high point. Hwang then turned around and looked at his ship. The front half of the ship was already underwater, while the back of it sunk vertically. As soon as the ship was 100 underwater, Hwang turned around. Some Schwartztrom air boats had landed on this ship, and the Lizardmen and golems attacked the people of this ship. So Hwang, with his sword, the Blue Thunder, decided to help defeat these monsters. He sliced a Lizardman's head off. Then he kicked a golem on the face, knocking it off the ship and into the ice cold ocean.

Meanwhile, more and more Schwartztrom and Korean ships came to battle. The Schwartztrom's air boats interrupted the Korean ships. The battle raged on, with the Koreans fighting the uphill battle. After hours of battling, most of the Lizardmen, golems and Koreans were tired, but Hwang was strong enough to continue fighting easily. He slaughtered many of the Schwartztrom members with ease.

Eventually, dawn came. The Sun rose beautifully in the horizon, making a magnificent orange part in the seemingly endless ocean. Just before dawn, Hwang had slaughtered all the Lizardmen and golems that attempted to attack the ship that he was on. He looked at the horizon and couldn't believe what he just saw. In the sihloutte of the rising Sun, he saw a ship. But it wasn't any ordinary ship. The ship was an airship, a ship that could fly in the sky. And it was flying towards Hwang's ship at great speed. This airship was originally Cervantes' ship, The Adrian. Soul Edge gave this ship the power to fly. Hwang had heard stories of a flying ship called The Adrian about seven years ago when he was searching for Soul Edge, which was known to him as the Sword of Salvation.

"Cervantes? The Adrian?" Hwang asked himself quitely as he walked back.

The airship was flying closer and closer. When it got close enough, Hwang saw Nightmare painted on the ship's sail. He was now half thinking this wasn't The Adrian, but rather another airship. He thought for a moment, but he was forced to get into a fighting position when he saw a dragon-like creature jumping off the airship and onto the deck of the ship he was on. At first, Hwang couldn't tell what it was, as it was far away in the sihloutte of the rising Sun. But when it landed, Hwang could see clearly what it was...

It was a knight in azure armor, holding a gigantic fleshy zweihander sword with an eye on it. The knight was definitely not human, as it had a reptilian head, wings, two inhuman sized arm and a huge, brown muscular tail. The creature was none other than the Azure Nightmare (he kept his reptilian head, wings, right demon arm and tail from the previous story).

"Go home!" Hwang said, spinning around and kicking the air a few times.

"There's...no turning back!" Nightmare stated, lifting his huge zweihander sword, known as the legendary Soul Edge up from the ground.

From afar, Hwang, Nightmare and the ship they were on looked like nothing but a sihloutte in the huge, rising sun.

"Got you!" Nightmare said as he poked Hwang with his sword, who jumped and dodged. While Hwang was in the air, he got into a horizontal position, spun around and kicked Nightmare on the face. Nightmare flinched a bit. "Die, you pathetic soul!" he said as he did a vertical slam with his Soul Edge at Hwang, who sidestepped and dodged.

"Teeya!" Hwang shouted as he jumped at Nightmare and tried to kick him. But Nightmare flew to the side with his huge wings and dodged. Hwang nearly fell off the edge of the ship.

"This is it!" Nightmare said as he spun around and did a low horizontal slash at Hwang. But Hwang jumped, did a backflip and dodged. Hwang then turned around and slashed Nightmare twice with his Chinese sword. But Nightmare blocked with Soul Edge. He then tried to punch Hwang with his huge, clawed fist. As Nightmare did that, Hwang did a jump kick at Nightmare. But Nightmare slightly ducked as he punched and avoided the kick. But Hwang jumped over Nightmare's punch too. So now Nightmare and Hwang are both behind each other.

"You idiot!" Hwang said as he turned around and bashed Nightmare behind the head with the hilt of his sword. Nightmare stumbled forward, almost falling off the edge of the ship. Hwang then ran at Nightmare, kicked him twice with his left foot, then he spun around and kicked him with his right foot, knocking Nightmare off the edge of the ship and into the water.

Hwang assumed Nightmare to be dead, so he went up to a cannon on the ship and was about to fire at the Schwartztrom's airship when suddenly, the ship tilted around violently. Hwang looked down from the edge of the ship and saw that it was being sucked into the ocean by a whirlpool! He knew he had no choice but to jump to another ship. He ran to the back of the ship and tried to jump to another Korean ship. But he didn't make the jump and landed into the freezing cold water.

"Hwang!" Hwang heard a voice say. He looked up and saw a man on the ship he tried to jump to and saw a man calling his name. The man threw a rope down at Hwang. Hwang swam towards the rope, but before he made it, a huge, brown arm punched him from under the water, sending him flying over the ship he was swimming to, and he landed on a different Korean ship. Hwang got up and saw Nightmare flying out of the water and onto the ship he was on.

"Massacre!" Nightmare shouted as he spun around and slaughtered all the people on the ship except for Hwang. After that, Nightmare slowly stared at Hwang.

"Just die already!" Hwang said as he got into a fighting position.

"Fwaaahahahahahahahahahaha!" Nightmare laughed as he grabbed the hilt of Soul Edge upside down with his left hand, swung it around a bit and passed it to his right hand from behind his back. "You think that would of killed me? The great Nightmare? By pushing me into mere water? Ahahahahaha! How pathetic! Now, you shall experience a world of pain!" Nightmare said and then he blasted a beam of water at Hwang, sending him flying across the ocean until he landed on a Schwartztrom ship. Nightmare had swallowed water when he was in the water, and now he blasted them at Hwang. Hwang got up and looked around. A Lizardman holding elbow blades jumped at him and tried to hit him with the hilt of its right elbow blade. Hwang ducked and the Lizardman jumped over him. He then turned around and punched the Lizardman on the back of the head. The Lizardman jumped at him and tried to bite his head, but Hwang blocked with his sword. Hwang then kicked the Lizardman between the legs and it fainted. A golem then lunged at him with a giant scythe and tried to kill him with a vertical slash. Hwang blocked with his sword and kicked the golem on the stomach. The golem dropped it's weapon, put it's hands on it's stomach and bent down in pain. Hwang jumped, spun around 360 degrees in the air and kicked the golem on the nose, knocking it out. Hwang was then sent flying to the back of the Schwartztrom ship. He turned around and saw a golem, who just kicked him with it's huge foot.

"Outta my ship!" the golem said as it charged at Hwang with it's spiky club. It swung it's club at Hwang, but Hwang sidestepped and the club was stuck in the ground. Then Hwang stabbed the golem square in it's heart, killing it. Hwang was then tripped over by a sweeping staff. He rolled, got up and turned around. He saw a Lizardman with a staff. It poked Hwang and knocked him off the edge of the ship. Hwang just barely grabbed onto the edge. The Lizardman poked his fingers, and he fell down, but he grabbed onto a rope that was attached to the ship. Hwang climbed up the rope and saw the Lizardman with the staff. It assumed Hwang to be dead, so it turned around and continued on with what it was doing before. But Hwang jumped at it from behind and split it's head in half with a powerful vertical slash. Hwang then found himself being hit by a huge brown, muscular tail and tossed 50 feet up in the air. He landed down onto the ship on his back with a thump. When he got up, he saw Nightmare.

"Your nightmare isn't over yet!" Nightmare said evily and then he blasted a fireball from his mouth at Hwang. Hwang ducked the fireball, but he was hit by another one when he landed.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhh!" he screamed in pain. He quickly ran off the edge of the ship and into the water to get rid of the flame around his body.

Nightmare looked around the Schwartztrom ship he was on. All the Lizardmen and golems on this ship were dead, so he didn't need to worry about killing his own monsters. He did a backflip, flew above the ship and burnt it with a firebreath, hoping it'll sink and hit Hwang, who was in the water near the ship. Hwang swam away as fast as he could, but soon he saw something moving in the water. It was a tail. At first, he thought it was a shark, then he thought it was a crocodile. But when he remembered that there weren't any crocodiles in the ocean, the thing jumped at him. It was a Lizardman. It jumped at him and tried to bite him. Hwang dived under the water and dodged. He then resurfaced, but there was no sight of the Lizardman. He put his head under the water, and after a few seconds, he saw the Lizardman swimming towards him under the water. Hwang tried to swim away, but he wasn't fast enough. The Lizardman headbutted him from under the water, and he went flying a few metres away. When Hwang landed back into the water, he turned around. The Lizardman was swimming at him again, and it was holding a sword. It tried to slash Hwang, but he blocked with his sword. He then kicked the Lizardman, pushing it away a little. He also used the kick to gain some speed, and he swam away as fast as he could towards the nearest ship. At the moment, he didn't care if he was swimming towards a Schwartztrom ship or a Korean ship. He only cared about something to stop at.

He reached the ship and saw a ladder. He climbed it, but he heard a roar when he climbed halfway. He looked down and saw the Lizardman coming after him, and it was climbing the ladder much faster than he could! It climbed up to Hwang and tried to stab him with it's sword, but Hwang jumped, did a backflip and grabbed back onto the ladder, but now he was under the Lizardman. He stabbed the Lizardman's right leg. It roared in pain, lost it's balance and fell back into the water. Hwang swung to the other side of the ladder so the Lizardman didn't land on him. After it fell in the water, Hwang took a deep breath, and then he swung back to the other side of the ladder and continued climbing.

When he reached the top, he realized he was on a Korean ship, but the men on it were fighting some Lizardmen and golems that attacked their ship. Hwang looked around, seeing if Nightmare was anywhere up in the sky. But before he noticed, he was hit by an armored knee from behind. Hwang went flying to the front of the ship. He turned around and saw Nightmare again.

"You're finished!" Hwang said as he ran at Nightmare.

"Begone!" Nightmare shouted as he lifted his sword with his left hand, then he thrusted it at a downward angle at Hwang's feet. But Hwang stopped running and dashed one step backward, dodging Nightmare's attack by a hair. Hwang then dashed forward and stabbed Nightmare with his sword. Nightmare was knocked back and fell down, but his armor protected him from harm. Hwang then put his left foot up until it touched his left shoulder. He then dropped it down onto Nightmare's face.

"How did you like that?" Hwang teased. Nightmare then got up, jumped and kicked Hwang twice in the air, knocking him down. Nightmare then started stomping on Hwang, who was on the ground screaming in pain.

"This is it!" Nightmare said as he finished his last stomp. But to his surprise, Hwang got up and did two overhead slashes at Nightmare, who blocked with Soul Edge just in time. Hwang then kicked Nightmare's right leg, but nothing happened as the armor protected Nightmare.

"Pathetic!" said Nightmare and then he flapped Hwang with his huge demon wings, sending him flying to another ship, which didn't have anyone on it as they were all dead. Nightmare flew after Hwang and tried to do a flying tackle at him, but Hwang jumped and kicked his head, knocking him down.

"Meet your doom!" said Hwang as he did a split and a vertical slice at Nightmare, but Nightmare blocked while on the ground. Nightmare then got up and did a low horizontal swing with Soul Edge at Hwang. He jumped over the swing, but Nightmare spun around did a low tail sweep at him. Hwang landed on Nightmare's tail, and he was tripped over. Nightmare then lifted his right leg slowly above Hwang, who was on the floor. Hwang knew he'll be stomped if he didn't move, so he rolled back and got up. Nightmare then stomped the ground and caused a small explosion. But it had enough force to crack the ship in half. Hwang saw a little rocky island on the side of the ship with a palm tree on it. He quickly jumped to the island before the ship even halfway sank. Nightmare flew and followed him there. He flew directly above Hwang. Then he fell down and tried to stomp on his head. But Hwang did a cartwheel to the side and dodged. Hwang then slashed Nightmare twice, but Nightmare held Soul Edge vertically and blocked both hits.

"Got you!" said Nightmare as he did an uppercut with his huge arm and knocked Hwang down. Nightmare then turned around and slammed Hwang with his huge tail. But before Nightmare could turn around again, Hwang got up, dropped his sword and grabbed Nightmare's tail. Then he swung him around, around, and around. Eventually, he threw Nightmare over the horizon, and it seemed as if Nightmare went flying and dissapeared into the rising Sun.

Hwang took a deep breath and sat down, leaning on the single palm tree on the island. He grabbed the sword he dropped before, and he looked at himself in the blade's reflection. Blood ran down his head, and there were marks everywhere from the battle against Nightmare. He then put his sword beside him, while still holding it with his right hand, and looked at the beutiful scene of the sunrise. His mind was temporarily away from Nightmare and the Schwartztrom, until he saw something in the horizon. At first he thought it was a bird, but it got bigger and bigger. When he saw the thing had bat wings, he knew who it was. Nightmare. He was back...again...

"I will show you..." Nightmare shouted as he flew at Hwang in unimaginable speed. Hwang got up and looked at Nightmare, holding his sword firmly with his right hand. "...the greatest nightmare!" Nightmare continued and he flew at Hwang and punched him. Hwang went flying into the horizon...over the clouds and the seemingly endless oceans. He eventually fell unconcious while soaring through the sky.

When he woke up, he found himself in a bed, which was in a familiar place. At first, he thought he just had a nightmare, but he knew it wasn't when he felt the pain all over his body when he tried to get up. He felt pain as soon as he tried to move, so he just layed still, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered where he was...the place looked very familiar, but he didn't bother thinking about it, as an excruciating pain in his leg kept taking his mind from it. He then heard some footsteps.

"Hwang! You woke up?" he heard a familiar voice asking. It didn't take long before he knew who it was. It was his Master, Seung Han Myong. From that moment on, he knew where he was. He was somehow back in his dojo.

"Hwang?" Seung Han Myong asked again.

"Yeah?" Hwang answered in a tired voice.

"I found you on a beach unconcious, so I just bought you back here" Han Myong said as he sat on a small chair next to Hwang's bed. "What happened?"

"I fought Nightmare..."

"Nightmare?"

"The wielder of the Sword of Salvation..."

Han Myong widened his eyes when he heard that. "So did you take the sword from him?"

"No...only because it isn't really the Sword of Salvation..." he said. Han Myong looked at him, confused. "The sword is evil. That's all I know. It's wielder had inhuman sized claws, a tail and pitch black wings. And the sword had a demon eye on it..."

Han Myong thought for a while. "Well, you just take some rest here..." he said. Then he left the room.


	4. Link's Nightmare Adventure

Here's what happened between my previous story and this story:

- Nightmare and the Schwartztrom defeated the Koreans and Soul Edge devoured the souls of the dead

- Nightmare's airship was destroyed in the battle against the Koreans while Nightmare was in it, so Nightmare was damaged and lost his wings, tails, and the other stuff.

Now here's the story:

Link's Nightmare Adventure

It was an extremely hot day in the middle of a huge, wide desert. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the burning sun was scorching the sand of the desert. On the enormous land of seemingly nothing but infinite sand, a boy with blonde hair, pointed ears, blue eyes, wearing a green tunic, a green hat, white tights and dark brown boots was riding a horse with dark red fur. On the boy's back was a shield with some triangle symbols and a bird symbol on it, and a sword with a purple hilt. These weapons were known as the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. The boy rode through the endless desert, and it didn't seem he'll give up anytime soon. And his name was Link. He had travelled to this world to save his homeland, Hyrule when pieces of the evil demonic blade, Soul Edge was gathering there. So he decided to travel to this world to destroy the evil blade once and for all...with the great faith he had in his Master Sword, the legendary blade of evil's bane that was wielded by many ancient legendary heroes in Hyrule before.

Link continued riding through the desert on his horse, which was named Epona. Sunset eventually came, and Link was still riding his horse across nothing but the sand of the great desert.

The Sun had set. Without the Sun's pressure, the heat of the desert escaped quickly, and it was now as cold as ever. But Link was used to all this. He gazed up at the stars that were everywhere up in the cloudless night sky. The night sky was beautiful with all the stars accompanied by a gigantic full moon. In the horizon, Link saw a few pyramids in the middle of the desert. Link smiled, but he knew he had no time to go there.

Link was sleepy as he rode Epona through the night. So he didn't notice when he wasn't riding in a desert anymore until the Sun rose. Link found himself riding up a grassy hill. He looked back, but there was no sight of the desert he was travelling through before. When Link rode to the top of the hill, he saw the Sun rising in the horizon. The light given by the rising Sun revealed all the beautiful trees and forests in the distance. Link stopped Epona and jumped off him. He layed on the grassy hill, breathing as he looked at the beautiful sunrise. He didn't notice when he dozed off, as he didn't get any sleep at all the previous few nights.

When he woke up, the Sun had risen completely. It was right up in the sky, and the birds were chirping in the surrounding forests. It looked like it was around noon...

"Crap...!" Link said to himself as he jumped on Epona in less than one second, and then he rode on quickly. He knew he had no time to waste, so he rode down the hill and through the forests. The world Link was in right now was very similar to Hyrule, with the creatures of this world being the only different things.

When the Sun was setting, Link was riding Epona along the side of a river, and it looked beautiful. He saw some fish jumping out of the water, then landing back in. Link didn't get to enjoy the scene of the sunset for long before it was completely dark.

After about an hour, Link arrived before an eerie sight. Unlike the previous night, the sky was cloudy, but clear enough for the full moon to be seen. Link saw a huge castle with a big statue of Nightmare built on the top. The castle was surrounded by a lake of lava, and the only way to enter the castle was to cross a drawbridge, which went over the lava.

Link jumped off his horse slowly as he looked at the gloomy castle.

"Epona, you stay here, okay? I'll be back before dawn..." Link said quitely to Epona, and then he headed towards the castle.

Link crossed the drawbridge. It was much longer than it seems to be. When he arrived at the front door of the castle, he saw a label above the door, "Schwartztrom". Link had no idea what this word meant, and he knew it wasn't really important, so he just entered the door. The door was a large double door with a picture of Soul Edge painted on it. Link was in the castle. He looked around the walls, and he saw many paintings of Nightmare.

Suddenly, a Lizardman jumped at Link and tried to bite him. Link did a foward roll on the floor and he went under the jumping Lizardman. The Lizardman then turned around, charged at Link and tried to stab him with it's spear. But Link did a backflip over the Lizardman and landed behind it. He then did a foward roll towards the Lizardman and stabbed it on the back and through the heart, killing it. As Link drew the Master Sword from the Lizardman's lifeless body, he looked forward and saw a door with a picture of Nightmare's sword painted on it. Link went through the door, and he was in a room with four paintings of Nightmare on the sides of the walls, a door on the opposite wall which was sealed by a metal fence, and a golem holding a rapier.

"Who do you think you are, elfboy!" the golem shouted at Link as it spun it's rapier around, dashed at Link and tried to stab him. But Link blocked with his Hylian Shield. The golem then did a low horizontal slash at Link's feet, but Link jumped over the golem's attack and did a Swordplant on it, damaging it and knocking it down. Link then bounced off the golem, did another Swordplant on it, and then he bounced off again and did a third Swordplant on the golem's face, killing it. Link then saw a switch on the ground. He stood on it and the door that was sealed unsealed. He then walked off the switch and at the door, but as soon as he walked off the switch, it bounced back up and the door sealed again. Link then thought for a moment. He stood on the switch, unsealing the door. Then he took out his hookshot and grabbed the lifeless body of the golem he killed earlier, and he pulled it onto the switch. With the golem on the switch, Link walked through the unsealed door.

He was now in a room filled with lava, but there were some pillars on the lava. Link jumped from pillar to pillar, until he reached a platform which looked like an arena. Link jumped onto it and saw a golem with a staff.

"Your hour of death!" the golem said to Link as it swung it's staff at him. Link blocked with his Master Sword, but he was still knocked off the platform. He was about to fall into molten lava! But he saved himself by shooting an Ice Arrow below his feet, creating a platform, which he landed on. He then shot more Ice Arrows at the lava, making platforms for himself to walk on. Eventually, he heard a battle cry.

He turned around and saw something. It was the golem with the staff! It jumped at him and tried to hit him on the head with a vertical strike! Link had his bow and arrow out, ready to shoot an Ice Arrow when he saw the golem. Link shot a normal arrow at the golem square in the heart, killing it. The golem fell into the molten lava and melted. Link continued to shoot Ice Arrows until he reached the platform at the end. There was a chest, so he opened it and found a small key. He walked through an already unlocked door that was in front of him and he found himself in a room with a huge pit in the middle. In the middle of the pit was a huge statue of a golem holding an axe. The golem's heart could be seen sticking out of it's chest, and this was a statue of the famous golem of massacre, Astaroth. Link threw his grappling hook at the Astaroth statue's axe, and then he swung to the platform on the other side of the pit. But there was a Lizardman there. When Link swung to the other side, the Lizardman tried to stab him with it's long sword, but Link tucked and did a front flip, dodging the slash by a hair. Link swang back to the other side, then back to the side with the Lizardman again. This time, he swung with more force. He then undid his grappling hook, jumped at the Lizardman and kicked it in the face, knocking it down. Link then tried to do a downward vertical slash at the Lizardman, but it rolled and got up. Link then walked back one step, dashed forward and stabbed the Lizardman. It blocked with it's long sword, but it was knocked into the pit and it died. Link then climbed up a ladder. When he reached the top, there was a locked door. Link used the key he found previously to unlock the door, and then he entered it.

As soon as Link entered the room, some spikes came up and sealed the door he just came in from. Link was in a room with blue carpet, purple walls and paintings of Nightmare on the walls. On the opposite wall was another sealed door. Link saw a girl in green holding a big ringblade facing away from him.

"Hey...!" Link called out to the girl. He thought she was kidnapped by the evil that lurked in this castle. But to his surprise, the girl turned around and laughed evily.

"Hahahahahahahaa! Who do you think you are? Who did you think I was? Ahahahahahahaha! Fool! I shall kill you and serve your soul to my master!" the girl laughed as she ran at Link and tried to slash him with her ringblade. But Link blocked with his sword.

"Who are you?" Link asked the girl.

"I am Tira. Are you not of this Earth?" the girl said, looking at Link's pointed ears as she tried to kick Link between the legs. But Link hit her leg with his knee, and she fell down.

"Whoever you are!" Link said as he jumped at Tira and tried to kill her with a powerful jumping vertical splitter with his Master Sword. But Tira blocked with her ringblade. Link then landed behind Tira, did a forward roll on the ground and got up. Tira turned around and tried to do a vertical slash Link's back, but Link did a Spin Attack, and their attacks collided. Tira then kicked Link on the back, knocking him down. Tira then did a vertical slash at Link, who was on the ground. But Link rolled forward, dodged the slash and got up. Tira thrusted her ringblade at Link, but Link did a backflip and landed behind her. Link then slashed Tira on the back. She was bleeding badly, and she fell down.

"What are you trying to do, man? Do you just kill anyone you see or something?" Tira asked Link with a fake innocence. But Link didn't answer and just did a vertical slash at Tira, who blocked with her ringblade while she was laying on the floor, badly hurt. Tira then pushed Link backward. "Answer me, retard!" she shouted, but Link ignored the insult and just did a roll towards Tira, and when he finished, he did an upward jumping thrust at her, making her stomach bleed. She slid up the wall, hit a painting of Nightmare and then she fell down, unconcious. The Nightmare painting she hit before then fell on her head, making it bleed rapidly. Link then saw a switch on the place where the Nightmare painting once was. He hit the switch, and both doors in the room unsealed. Link went through the door opposite to the one he came through.

Link found himself in a dark room with many doors. But all the doors except for the one he came in from were sealed. In the middle of the room was a switch. Link tried to stand on it, but nothing happen, so he took out his Megaton Hammer and smacked it hard. The switch was driven into the ground, and then all the doors in the room unsealed. Then a creature came out of every door in the room except for the one Link came in from and the one directly opposite of that one. There were three golems holding spiky clubs and three Lizardmen holding nunchakus.

A Lizardman jumped at Link and tried to bite him, but Link, who was still holding his Megaton Hammer, smashed the Lizardman's head with it, killing it. The Lizardman's head was squashed on the ground as thin as paper, and blood were coming out of it rapidly like a river. But Link didn't notice when another Lizardman hit him on the head from behind with it's nunchaku. Link fell down on the ground. A golem then tried to crush him with it's club, but Link put his Megaton Hammer back, pulled out his Master Sword and used it to block the golem's attack. Then Link rolled under the golem's leg, turned and and bashed the back of it's head with the hilt of his Master Sword. The golem stumbled forward and fell down, landing on a Lizardman, crushing it. Another golem swung it's club at Link, but he blocked with his sword. Link then stepped back and stabbed the golem in the heart, killing it. After that, Link put his sword and shield back, and he pulled out his bow and arrow. He shot a Light Arrow at another golem, destroying it and making it vanish into thin air instantly. But before he could fire another one at an enemy, a Lizardman headbutted him from behind, knocking him down. Link then got up and slashed the Lizardman on the face with his Master Sword, knocking it down and making a huge mark on it's face. Then Link jumped at the Lizardman and split it in half with a vertical slash. Meanwhile, the golem which was knocked down before just got up. It ran at Link, spun around and tried to smash his face with it's club. But Link ducked, dodged and kicked the golem between the legs, causing it to bend down in pain. He pulled out a bomb as he kicked the golem, and then he threw the bomb at it, blowing it to pieces. Link then went through the door that was directly opposite to the one he came in the room from.

In the next room, Link saw a statue of Nightmare. Two red beams shot out of the statue's eyes at Link, but he blocked with his shield. Then he rolled out of the way. The beams followed him, but he ran as fast as he could behind the statue. Behind the statues were two more Nightmare statues. Both of them were facing each other, and they're blasting red beams at each other's eyes. This acted like a barrier, so Link couldn't get past. Link then looked up and saw a platform with a switch on it high up near one of the Nightmare statues' head. So Link threw his grappling hook at the hilt of one of the Nightmare statue's Soul Edge and climbed up to it.

When Link reached the top, he jumped on the palm of Nightmare's demonic right claw. Then Link saw a circular symbol on the wall near the platform with the switch, so he threw his hookshot at it and pulled himself up to it. There Link saw the switch he saw before. He also saw a locked door and a small statue of a Lizardman. Link lifted the statue and put it on the switch, making the two Nightmare statues stop shooting beams.

Link jumped back down and walked between the two Nightmare statues that were no longer shooting beams. Then there was a corridor with candles and paintings of Nightmare on the sides, and Link walked through it. At the end was a door, which Link then entered.

In this room, Link saw three powerful skeletons holding spiky clubs. These are Stalfoses. On the opposite wall of the room was a brick wall with Nightmare painted on it.

Link threw a bomb in the middle of the three Stalfos. The bomb exploded, blowing the Stafalos into pieces of bones. The heads of the Stalfos were then bouncing around. Link then took out his boomerang and threw it at the Stafalos' heads. Right after he threw the boomerang, he pulled out his bow and arrow and he shot an arrow at the first Stafalo head that was hit by the boomerang, killing it. Link then caught his boomerang with his left hand while holding his bow with his right hand. As Link put his boomerang away, the pieces of the other two Stalfos rejoined together. Link then shot a Light Arrow at the two Stafalos, destroying them forever. He then picked up one of the Stalfos' spiky clubs and threw it at the brick wall with Nightmare painted on it, shattering it to pieces. It revealed another corridor similar to the previous one. But at the end there was a ladder. Link went to the end, climbed up the ladder and reached a small platform with a door next to it.

Link entered, and he saw a Lizardman holding two pistols and a golem holding two twin blades. The Lizardman started shooting Link with it's two pistols, but Link blocked the shots with his Hylian Shield. Meanwhile, the golem was coming at him. The golem walked up to him, spun around and did an "x" with it's two swords, but Link rolled out of the way, dodging both the golem's attack and the Lizardman's bullets. The Lizardman continued firing at Link, but Link rolled on the ground and dodged the bullets. The golem then tried to crush Link by doing a thrust towards the ground at Link, but Link rolled under the attack and dodged it by just a hair. Then Link hid behind the golem, which had it's swords stuck in the ground, and then the Lizardman's bullets hit the golem, killing it. The Lizardman then shot Link again, but Link hit the bullet with his sword, reflecting it back at the Lizardman, damaging it and causing it to drop it's weapons. Link then ran at the Lizardman and killed it by swinging both his sword and his shield at it's head. After the Lizardman died, a chest appeared. Link opened it and found a small key.

Link went back to the room with the Nightmare statues shooting beams out of their eyes. He used his grappling hook and hookshot to reach the locked door next to the switch with the Lizardman statue placed on it by Link. He then used the small key he found and opened the door. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door behind him was sealed by two twin axes that came out of the sides of the door, and the twin axes was sealing the door in the shape of an "x".

Link looked around the room a bit. He was in an arena with a green orb at the center, and the arena was surrounded by green water. Around the walls of the room were many candles. On the opposite wall of the room was another door, but it was locked. The most noticeable thing in the room was a big, tall golem holding an axe. This golem looked exactly like one of the statues Link saw earlier in this castle. And this golem was Astaroth.

"Exterminate!" Astaroth shouted, swining it's enormous axe around.

"Haaaaa...!" Link shouted as he got into a fighting position.

"Scream!" Astaroth shouted as it held the of it's axe and swung it at Link's legs. Link sidestepped and dodged, but Astaroth hit Link with it's shoulder, knocking him down. Astaroth then did a sweep kick at Link with it's huge foot, knocking him closer to the edge of the arena. Link then rolled backwards and got up. Astaroth was about to hit Link with it's axe, but Link interupted it's attack by slashing it on the stomach twice.

"Worms!" Astaroth yelled as it jumped at Link, trying to hit him with it's stomach and hoping to knock him into the green water. But Link tried to do a slide kick at Astaroth that moment, and Astaroth jumped over Link and missed him.

"Take this!" Astaroth shouted as it did two low sweeping spin attacks at Link. Link and Astaroth were facing away from each other, but Link saw Astaroth's attack with the corner of his eye, so he jumped the first sweep. But on the second sweep, Link landed on Astaroth's axe, and he tripped over. He got up by doing a forward roll away from Astaroth. Astaroth then turned around and did a horizontal swing at Link, but Link blocked with his both his sword and his shield. Astaroth then did two vertical slashes at him. But he blocked the first hit and dodged the second by doing a backflip. As soon as he landed, he lept forward and hit Astaroth on the head with his knee, and Astaroth fell down. Link tried to do a Swordplant on it's heart, which was sticking out, but it punched Link, sending him flying 50 feet up in the air, hit the ceiling, and then he fell back down on the edge of the arena with a thump. Astaroth then ran at Link, and as soon as Link got up, it kicked him, knocking him off the arena. But Link saw a rock the shape of an upside down "L" up in the ceiling. So he took out his grappling hook, grabbed it, and the force from Astaroth's kick made him swing backward. He then swung back at Astaroth and kicked his facee, knocking him down. As it got up, it hit Link with the handle of it's axe, knocking him down. As soon as Link got up, it jumped at him and hit him with it's stomach, knocking him down again. This time he was near the edge. As soon as he got up again, Astaroth rested it's axe on the ground in front of itself and then pushed it at Link. But Link jumped over the attack and delivered a powerful vertical hit to Astaroth's head with his trusted Master Sword. Astaroth then looked at Link really angrily.

"Go to hell!" Astaroth screamed in an angry voice as it hit Link hard with the flat part of it's axe. Link went flying off the arena, but he grabbed onto a candle which was attached to the wall with his grappling hook to avoid falling into the green water. Astaroth then walked over to the edge of the arena where Link was off. It swung it's axe at Link's grappling hook, hoping to cut it so Link will fall into the water, but even it's giant axe couldn't reach Link or the grappling hook. Then Link took out his hookshot, grabbed Astaroth and pulled it towards him. Then when Astaroth was right next to him, Link put his hookshot back, and Astaroth fell into the water.

"You swine!" Astaroth shouted in the water before sinking to the bottom out of Link's sight. When Astaroth dissapeared into the seemingly infinite deep water, the door Link came in from unsealed, and a chest appeared on the green orb in the middle of the arena. Link swung back to the arena with his grappling hook, opened the chest and found a small key. He used it to open the locked door that was directly opposite to the one he came into the room from.

In this room, he saw four doors. One was the same he came in from, and the other three were on the other three sides of the room. But the one directly opposite to the one he came in from and the one to his left were locked, so Link went through the door on his right.

In this room, he was standing on the outside ring of an enormous room full of tombs on the side. In the middle of the room was a pool of water, and in the middle of the pool was a platform with a big tomb on it. Link saw a switch. He stood on it, and a bridge that went across the water and to the middle platform appeared. Link crossed the bridge, opened the tomb and saw a ReDead holding a small key. Link took the key from the ReDead's hand, but the ReDead climbed up from the tomb, grabbed Link and squeezed him. Link bashed the ReDead on the head angrily with his Hylian Shield, knocking it back into it's tomb. Before it could climb back up, Link placed a bomb in the tomb with the ReDead, put the lid back on the tomb, and then he ran across the bridge and headed towards the door. The tomb with the ReDead then exploded, and the ReDead was blown into pieces.

But before Link could go through the door, some spikes came up and sealed it. Link went back to the middle platform of the room to try and find another exit, but there weren't any. But what's worse was that ReDeads came out of every single tomb in the room and came at Link! After a long and tedious time, Link finally killed all the ReDeads with none other than his Master Sword! After all the ReDeads were defeated, the door was unsealed, and Link went back through it. He tried to open the locked door that was directly opposite to the one he first came in from with the small key he found in the ReDead's tomb, but it didn't work. So he used the key to open the only other locked door in the room.

As soon as Link entered this room, a bat hit him, and he realized the whole room was completely crowded by bats, and it was so crowded that he could see nothing but a crowd of bats flying around! And he could hear nothing but the near-deafening noises the bats made! He did a horizontal slash, killing about six bats in one hit. Then he did a Spin Attack while all the bats in the room were flying at him, and the bats were all being chopped up. When all the bats had died, Link stopped. The whole room was filled with the blood of the bats which Link had killed, and his sword, shield and tunic were also completely covered in blood. In the middle of the room, Link saw a rock in the middle of the room, so he place a bomb next to it, moved out of the way and waited for the bomb to explode. The bomb exploded, blowing up the rock, and revealing a hole under it. As soon as the smoke faded away, many bats came out of the hole. Link killed them all with his sword, and then he walked over to the hole and saw a ladder. He climbed down, and he was in a pitch-black room.

The only thing he could see in this darkness was two torches of fire, and he also saw a flame that seemed to be floating around by itself. At first Link thought it was a ghost, but when he got closer to the flame, he saw that it was a Lizardman holding a rod with a fire at the end of it. Link stood still in the darkness as he watched the Lizardman walking around. The light given by the fire made the Lizardman visible to Link, but he knew the Lizardman couldn't see him in this darkness. So Link just took out his bow and arrow and aimed at the Lizardman carefully, taking his time as he knew the Lizardman couldn't see him. He knew that if he wasn't careful and missed with an arrow, the Lizardman would know that he was there.

After aiming for a while, Link knew that he HAD to fire at the Lizardman eventually. So he waited for the Lizardman to walk to where he was aiming, and then he fired a Light Arrow at the Lizardman, making it vanish into thin air in one hit.

Link then took the Lizardman's rod. The flame had gone out when it hit the ground, so he went back to one of the torches to light it back. He used the light given by the fire to guide himself through the darkness. Eventually, he found a door. He opened it and he was in a much brighter room than before. But there was a golem holding a rifle in the middle of the room!

"Intruder alert!" the golem said as it pointed it's rifle at Link. Link threw his rod which he found from the Lizardman at the golem, but the golem shot the rod, blowing it up into pieces. The golem then shot Link, who blocked with his shield, but the force of the bullet from the rifle was so strong that he was knocked back. The golem shot Link again, and Link had no choice but to block it with his shield. He was knocked back, but that was better than being shot. Link then stood there, waiting for the golem to shoot him. The golem fired at him, but Link ducked, dodging the bullet completely. As the golem loaded the next bullet, Link did a forward roll towards the golem. He dodged the next bullet by jumping to the side. He then rolled towards the golem again as it loaded the next bullet. This time, he was close enough to the golem to slash it! So Link slashed the golem repeatly until it died.

Link then saw a door in front of him, so he entered the door to find two huge statues. They were Armos Knights! The statues came to life and hopped towards Link. When one of them got close to him, spikes came out near the bottom of the Armos Knight, trying to stab Link. But Link did a backflip and dodged the spikes. He then pulled out a bomb and threw it into the statue's mouth. The statue then spun around as it hopped towards Link. But before it could reach him, it exploded. Link did the same thing to kill the second Armos Knight, and when it exploded, it left behind a small key.

Link took the key, went back to the room with the four doors and used the key to open the only remaining locked door in that room. As soon as he entered, the door was sealed by some vines. Link tried to cut them with his sword, but as soon as they're cut, they grow back straight away. Link turned around and looked at the room. The floor of the whole room is completely covered in nothing but tall grass, and there are four tall trees in the room. On the opposite wall of the room is a door, but it's also sealed by vines.

Suddenly, Link heard a dinosaur-like roar. After that, something landed onto the tall grass from one of the treetops. It was a Lizardman, and it was much bigger than any other Lizardmen he had ever seen in this castle. The Lizardman had green scales, wore armor around it's stomach and it held a short sword and a shield. This Lizardman was originality a knight named Aeon Calcos, but was transformed into a Lizardman, which now obeys the orders of Nightmare.

"Raaarrgghhh!" the Lizardman roared at Link as it jumped closer to him. Link took a step back and tried to stab the Lizardman, but it blocked with it's sword and shield. The force of the attack knocked the huge Lizardman a few steps back, stunning it a bit. This gave Link the chance to pull out his bow and arrow. So Link did that and fired a Light Arrow at the Lizardman, but it did a backflip and avoided being killed in one hit. Link was about to fire another one, but the Lizardman jumped at Link and kicked both of his shin. Then it did a backflip and kicked Link on the chin, causing him to do a backflip himself before falling on his face!

The Lizardman then did a forward roll towards Link, jumped up and tried to kill him with a downward stab. But Link rolled back, got up and dodged the stab. Link then ran at the Lizardman and tried to do a vertical slash, but the Lizardman blocked with it's shield. The Lizardman then tried to bite Link, but Link bashed it on the nose with his shield. The Lizardman then spun around, did a downward strike at Link's shield with it's own shield and then it headbutted him, knocking him down. Then the Lizardman did a forward roll at Link. When it finished, it stomped on him. But Link jumped up from the floor and kicked the Lizardman's face, knocking it down. Link pulled up a bomb and threw it at the Lizardman, but it rolled back, dodged the bomb and got up. The bomb then exploded, destroying all the tall grass within the explosion.

"Harggh!" the Lizardman roared as it dashed at Link and tried to stab him with it's short sword, but Link blocked with his shield. The Lizardman then stood on one foot, spun around a few times really fast and then it kicked Link with the foot that was up in the air, knocking him down. The Lizardman then did a sweep kick, knocking Link back even more. Link then got up as he did a powerful horizontal slash at the Lizardman, but it blocked with it's sword. Link then ran at the Lizardman and tried to bash it with a horizontal swing with his sword and shield. The Lizardman blocked with both it's weapons, but it was knocked down. Link tried to do a Swordplant on the Lizardman, but the Lizardman's armor on it's stomach protected it. Then it got up and headbutted Link, knocking him back.

"Tsaaaat!" Link shouted as he rolled towards the Lizardman, then he jumped up and did an upward thrust at it as he got up. The Lizardman blocked, but Link did a low kick as soon as he landed and tripped the Lizardman. Link then lifted his leet foot and did a downward horizontal slash with his Master Sword at the Lizardman, but it's armor protected it. It then got up and hit Link with it's tail, knocking him back. The Lizardman did a jumping Spin Attack at Link, but he blocked. Then Link did his own jumping Spin Attack and slashed the Lizardman on the leg, making it bleed. The Lizardman was now angry. It tried to bite Link, but Link did a backflip and the Lizardman missed. Then it kept trying to bite Link, who kept backflipping until he was backed against one of the tall trees in the room. Link kicked the Lizardman on the leg which was bleeding, and then he pulled out a bomb as he kicked. Then he placed the bomb next to the tree, and then he pulled himself up to the top of that tree with his hookshot. When the Lizardman got up, it climbed up the tree to attack Link, but the bomb next to the tree exploded, and the tree fell down. Before the tree hit the ground, Link pulled himself to another tree in the room with his hookshot, and then the tree which the Lizardman was climbing fell down and landed on the Lizardman. Link wasn't sure if it was dead, but both doors in the room unsealed when the tree landed on the Lizardman, so he went through the door opposite to the one he came in from and advanced through the castle.

In the next room, there was a door on both sides of Link. The left door was locked, but the right one wasn't. On the wall directly opposite to the door Link entered the room from was a huge brick wall with Nightmare painted on it. Link also saw two golems. One held two nunchakus and the other one had a zweihander sword.

"Wrong castle, bastard!" the golems shouted at Link and then they attacked him. The golem with the two nunchakus ran at Link at him him with it's two nunchakus, but Link blocked the left nunchaku with his Master Sword and he blocked the right one with his Hylian Shield. Then he kicked the golem between the legs, causing it to bend down in pain. After Link finished kicking, he did a backflip, and as soon as he landed, he jumped forward a knocked the golem down with his knee. The golem also dropped it's weapons. But the other golem hit Link on the stomach with the flat part of it's zweihander sword, knocking him down. Link got up, picked up the other golem's nunchakus and threw one at golem that just hit him. But the golem hit the nunchaku with it's zweihander sword, and it went straight back at Link. Link ducked, and the nunchaku hit the other golem right on the head, and it was killed by it's own weapon. Then Link, who was still ducking, threw his remaining nunchaku at the other golem's legs, and it tripped over. Then Link ran at the golem and killed it by doing a Swordplant on it's head. Then Link picked up the dead golem's zweihander sword and threw it at the brick wall in the room, shattering it into pieces. Some stairs were revealed behind the brick wall. Link walked up the stairs, looking at some paintings of Nightmare hanghing on the walls. At the end, he saw a huge double door with Nightmare painted on it, but it was locked. So Link went back down the stairs and entered the door that was on the right of him when he first entered this room.

It was just a small room which Link just entered. In the middle of the room was a pool of water, and a Lizardman holding no weapons was circling it.

Suddenly, the Lizardman spotted Link. It jumped at Link and tried to slash him with it's claws, but Link jumped to the side and the Lizardman accidently slashed a wall in the room, making a deep mark in it. Then Link rolled at the Lizardman and stabbed it in the stomach, and it was pushed against the wall by the attack's force. Then he started stabbing the Lizardman repeatly while it was driven against the wall, and the Lizardman's blood was flying out of it's totured body. But Link's clothes didn't get any dirtier, as it was already covered in blood when he fought the bats before. After about twenty stabs, the Lizardman fell dead. It's corpse was completely covered in blood, and it looked like a Lizardman no longer.

Link then walked to the pool of water, and he saw his blood-covered clothes in the water's reflection. He also saw a tunnel under the water, so he took a deep breath, dived into the water and swam through the tunnel. The water also made Link's clothes clean again.

When he resurfaced, he was in a cave-like tunnel with many tombs on the side. Everytime he walked past a tomb, a ReDead crawled out of it, and Link had to kill it with his Master Sword, though it was so easy to kill them, their looks were frightening. At the end of the tunnel, a vampire crawled out of the tomb. Link tried to kill it with his Master Sword, but the vampire's skin and flesh were as hard as diamond.

"Ahahahahahaha! Vampires are invincible, foolish mortal!" the vampire laughed, showing it's sharp tooth. Then it grabbed Link and tried to bite his neck and suck his blood. Link couldn't resist the the vampire's superhuman strength, so he spat at the vampire's eye, and the vampire let go of him.

"Is this what you want?" the vampire said to Link as it pulled out a small key from it's pocket. Link tried to stab the vampire's hand that was holding the key, but the vampire caught his Master Sword with it's other hand and threw it behind itself, and the Master Sword was stuck in the wall. Link tried to run away from the vampire, and when he was about to leave, the vampire said "No running away from me!" as it flew at Link.

"How will you like this?" Link said, almost laughing as he pulled out his bow and arrow and shot a Light Arrow at the vampire.

"Rarrrrghgghhhhh!" the vampire screamed as it went flying and hit the back wall of the tunnel. As it went flying there, it was on fire. Then it transformed into a huge creature that was a cross between a dark dragon and a bat, and it flew at Link. But Link shot another Light Arrow at it. The creature screamed in pain, and then it burned until it was just a skeleton on fire. Link took a deep breath in relief. He walked to the bat's corpse and picked up the small key it had. He also pulled his Master Sword out of the wall, and then he went back to the room that used to have two golems and a brick wall.

Link used the small key he found to open the only remaining locked door in this room. He entered the room and saw three Lizardmen, two holding double side swords and one holding two pistols. There was also a golem holding a rifle and another one holding a bow and an arrow. The golem with the rifle aimed at Link, but Link pulled out his hookshot and grabbed a Lizardman that was holding a double sided sword. The hookshot pulled the Lizardman in front of Link, and the golem with the rifle accidently shot the Lizardman on the head, killing it. The Lizardman with two pistols shot at Link, but Link hit the bullets with the Master Sword and they went straight at the golem with the rifle, killing it. Then the golem with the bow and arrow started shooting at Link, while the Lizardman with the pistols also shot at him. But Link hid behind his shield and blocked their attacks. The other Lizardman that was holdind a double sided blade jumped and Link and tried to slash him, but he rolled under the Lizardman, dodging the Lizardman's attack, the bullets AND the arrows. Then the Lizardman with the double sided blade was hit by a bullet in the head and an arrow in the heart, and it died. The remaining Lizardman and golem watched the other Lizardman die for a few seconds. This gave Link enough time to hide behind the golem. Now neither the golem nor the Lizardman knew where Link was. When Link saw the Lizardman looking away, he stabbed the golem through the heart from behind with his Master Sword, killing it. The golem let out a cry when it died. The Lizardman then quickly ran to the golem to try and help it up. But before the golem fell down, Link took out his bow and arrow. When the Lizardman finally came up to the golem, the golem had just fallen down, and the Lizardman could see Link behind the golem for just a split second before it was killed instantly by a Light Arrow. After the Lizardman vanished, a huge chest appeared in the middle of the room.

Link then collected all the arrows the golem had, as he had wasted quite some arrows in this castle. He also pulled the arrows that was stuck in his Hylian Shield out. He walked over to the chest, opened it and found a big key. The top of the big key was carved in the shape of Nightmare.

Link then went back to the previous room, went up the stairs and opened the big locked double door with the big key.

In this room, Link was on a huge arena surrounded by lava. On the arena was a picture of Soul Edge painted on it, and around the walls of the room were candles and paintings of Nightmare.

Seven knights stood on the arena before Link. They all held zweihander swords, and they all held them vertically in front of them. The four knights on the side wore white armor with bull horns on their helm. Their zweihander swords had a white hilt, and on their back were some laces that kept their armor together. These knights are Darknuts.

The two knights standing on the sides of the one in the middle looked like the Darknuts, but they wore black armor, red capes and they had shields called Bucklers. These are Mighty Darknuts, a stronger version of the Darknuts.

The knight in the middle looked the freakiest. It wore azure armor, it had a zweihander sword with an eye and flesh on it, a huge, brown demonic right arm, bat wings on the helm and long, blood red hair came out of a hole in his helm. But unlike the Mighty Darknuts, this knight didn't have a shield. And this knight is none other than the Azure Nightmare, and his sword is the very sword that Link came to this world to destroy - Soul Edge.

Suddenly, the four Darknuts moved, but the other three knights stayed in their position. The Darknuts came at Link, determined to take his life. Link rolled between one of the Darknut's legs, then he did a Spin Attack when he got up, cutting the laces on it's back, and the Darknut's armor fell off. Then Link kicked the Darknut between the legs as he pulled out a bomb. Then he blew the Darknut up into pieces with the bomb. Then another Darknut came at him with a horizontal swing of it's zweihander sword, but Link ducked the hit. Then he jumped up and kicked the Darknut's head, knocking it down. The Darknut wasn't harmed at all, but it was just knocked down. Then another Darknut came behind him with a horizontal swing, but Link did a backflip and landed behind it. Then he cut the laces on the Darknut's back with a vertical cut, causing it to drop it's armor. Then he stabbed the Darknut on the left shoulder, making it bleed, drop it's sword and fall down. Another Darknut came at him with a vertical slash, but he sidestepped and dodged. Then he grabbed the Darknut, sat on it's shoulders and started spanking it's back with his sword. Link's sword hit the Darknut's laces on the back of it's armor, and it's armor fell off. Then Link did a backflip to get off the Darknut's shoulder. He stepped back, then dashed forward and stabbed the Darknut on the back through the heart, killing it. After that, he pulled out his bow and arrow and shot the only remaining Darknut that had armor on with a Light Arrow. The Light Arrow caused that Darknut to dissapear along with it's armor. But then the Darknut that Link previously stabbed on the shoulder came behind him and punched him on the back, knocking him down. Link got up and started slashing at the Darknut until it died.

After it died, the two Mighty Darknuts came to attack Link, but Nightmare just stood still. The two Mighty Darknuts walked side by side at Link as if there was no danger. Link then started running on the spot, getting faster and faster every split second. After about three seconds, Link dashed forward between the two Mighty Darknuts with his sword in front of him. The attack was so powerful that sparks of flame were created when his Master Sword hit the Mighty Darknuts' armor. The Mighty Darknuts were knocked down, and Link stopped behind them. Then Link turned around and rolled towards one of the Mighty Darknuts from behind. By the time he got there, the Mighty Darknut had gotten up. Link did a horizontal slash at the Mighty Darknut when he finished rolling, chopping up it's cape. But then the Mighty Darknut elbowed Link, knocking him back, and he fell down. Then he jumped and kicked the Mighty Darknut on the face that elbowed him as he got up, and the Mighty Darknut was knocked down, but it wasn't harmed. Link saw a shadow of the other Mighty Darknut behind him with the corner of his eye, so he turned around and bashed it on the head with his Hylian Shield, knocking it down too. The Mighty Darknut that Link kicked previously got up and did a vertical slash at Link, but he sidestepped. Then he ran at the Mighty Darknut, did a horizontal slash on it, then he ducked, spun around and did an upward vertical slash, making the Mighty Darknut do a backflip and land on it's face. Then he jumped at it and did a vertical splitter with his sword, cutting the laces on it's back, and it's armor fell off. When the Mighty Darknut got up, Link rolled at it, and then he did a jumping upward sword thrust at it, launching it into the air. Link did the same move again, launching it higher up in the air. He did this one more time, and the Mighty Darknut fell into the lava that surrounded the arena.

Link was now near the edge of the arena. The other Mighty Darknut came up to him from behind and tried to knock him off the edge with it's Buckler, but Link jumped to the side and dodged, and then he landed facing the Mighty Darknut. He grabbed the Mighty Darknut's arm, did a front flip as he twisted it's arm and then he turned around and threw the Mighty Darknut off the edge of the arena and into the boiling lava.

Link turned around and saw Nightmare, who was still standing with Soul Edge held vertically in front of him. Link took out his bow and arrow and shot a Light Arrow at Nightmare, but Nightmare chopped the Light Arrow in half with a quick move.

"Foolish..." Nightmare said as he rested Soul Edge on the ground and stared at Link with his blood-red eyes, and then he started walking slowly at Link. "Hahahahahahaha...so...do you really believe you have the power to defeat the wielder of the ultimate weapon? Fwahahahahahaha! How pathetic!"

Link then put his bow and arrow away and drew out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Upon seeing the Master Sword, Nightmare stopped walking.

"That blade... Foolish...must I say again... A weak soul like yourself is just as good with a toothpick as it is with that weapon. But no matter if a soul is weak or not, the leader of the Schwartztrom shows no mercy...for the ultimate weapon... Soul Edge must once again be restored" Aaaa, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa...!"

Link jumped angrily when he heard Nightmare mention "Soul Edge".

"Soul Edge?" Link asked Nightmare as he held his sword and shield firmly.

"You're not of this Earth...and I already knew that a minute ago!" Nightmare said. "You wouldn't want to know something you regret to know...so if you're any smart, I'd say you should just kneel before me, be killed and rest in peace within my sword!"

"I'm sorry, but I already know what Soul Edge is, and if you're any smart, I'd say you should just offer your sword and let it be sealed away by the blade before you!" said Link as he held his Master Sword in front if him.

"Thank you for the soul that you're about to offer to me, and also for the fact that you're about to do as you're told!" Nightmare said to Link as he got into a fighting position. Link did the same, and the battle begins!

"Got you!" Nightmare said as he poked Link with Soul Edge. Link blocked with his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, but he was knocked down. Nightmare then did a vertical slash at Link, but Link rolled backwards and got up, dodging the slash.

"This is it!" said Nightmare as he spun around and tried to do a vertical slash on Link again. Link blocked the hit. Then he did two horizontal slashes at Nightmare, but Nightmare's azure armor protected him. Nightmare then did two horizontal swings with Soul Edge at Link, but Link ducked them. When Nightmare finished his attack, Link jumped up and kicked Nightmare's face with both of his feet, knocking him down.

"Kak-teeya!" Link shouted as he did a Swordplant on Nightmare. But Nightmare's armor protected him again. Then Nightmare grabbed Link with his demon claw and lifted him from the ground as he got up from the ground himself.

"Die!" Nightmare said as he hit Link on the head with the hilt of Soul Edge, and then throwing him back.

"This is it!" said Nightmare again as he spun around tried to do a low horizontal swing at Link, but Link rolled back, dodged the swing and got up.

"Skharr!" Link yelled as he ran at Nightmare and did a downward vertical slash. Nightmare blocked with Soul Edge, and then he tried to hit Link with his spiky shoulder. But Link blocked with his Hylian Shield. Nightmare then headbutted Link with his bat-winged helm, but Link blocked that too. Then Nightmare put Soul Edge behind his back, hit Link with his knee and then kicked him with his other leg, knocking him down. Nightmare then slammed Soul Edge at Link, but Link rolled to the side on the ground and dodged. Link then got up and started stabbing Nightmare repeatly, but Nightmare blocked all the stabs with Soul Edge. But Link's last stab was powerful enough and Nightmare was knocked down. Link tried to attack Nightmare, who was on the floor. But Nightmare jumped up from the ground and kicked Link twice while in the air, and Link fell down. Nightmare then started stomping on Link repeatly.

"This is it!" Nightmare said as he finished his last stomp. Then Link got up and slashed Nightmare's armored stomach, knocking him down. As Nightmare got up, he did a low horizontal swing at Link. Link jumped over the swing, but Nightmare spun around and did another swing at him. This time, Link landed on Soul Edge, and he was tripped over.

"Suffer!" Nightmare ordered as he did an upward vertical slash with Soul Edge. But Link rolled backward on the ground and he dodged. Then Nightmare slammed Soul Edge back down at Link again, but he did a backflip and dodged. Then he jumped at Nightmare and hit him on the head with a crushing vertical slash. Nightmare's helm protected him, but he was knocked down. Nightmare then got up as he lifted Soul Edge up. The flat part of Soul Edge hit Link, sending him flying 50 feet up in the air, and he landed back onto the arena with a thump.

"Begone!" Nightmare shouted as he did a stab at Link with his Soul Edge at a downward angle. But Link rolled towards Nightmare, dodged Nightmare's attack and did a jumping upward sword thrust, launching Nightmare up in the air. Link did the same move again, launching Nightmare higher up. Link did the same move a third time, making Nightmare fly up really high. As soon as Nightmare landed back down onto the arena with a thump, Link did a Swordplant on him. After that, Link bounced off him, did another Swordplant, bounced off again and did a third one.

"Got you!" Nightmare said as he got up and did an uppercut to Link's chin with his demon arm, knocking him down. Nightmare's azure armor protected him from all the hits he would have suffered from. Then Nightmare lifted his foot above Link, who was on the floor. A split second after Link rolled back and got up, Nightmare stomped the ground hard, causing a small explosion which Link dodged by a hair. Then Nightmare held Soul Edge upside down and then started slashing at Link. Link kept doing backflips to dodge Nightmare's slashes, until he was backed against the edge of the arena. When he was, Nightmare was holding Soul Edge, which was resting on the ground next to him. Nightmare did a low horizontal swing at Link, but Link jumped over it. Nightmare spun around and did a mid swing at Link. Link blocked, but he was knocked off the edge of the arena. He was about to fall into molten lava when he took out his hookshot, grabbed the "eye" that was carved on Nightmare's azure armor and pulled himself up.

When Link reached Nightmare, he hit him on the face with his Hylian Shield, knocking him down. Link then stood on Nightmare, but Nightmare did a backflip and Link went flying into the middle of the arena.

"Die!" said Nightmare as he ran at Link, spun around and tried to split him in half with a vertical slash. Link blocked with both of his weapons, but he was still knocked down as the attack was so powerful.

"Tuya!" Link shouted as he got up and did a jumping Spin Attack on Nightmare knocking him down. But his armor protected him again. As Nightmare got up, he did a jump kick at Link, but Link blocked the kick with his Hylian Shield. Then Link grabbed Nightmare's arm, twisted it as he did a front flip. Then he turned around and threw Nightmare on the floor. As Nightmare got up, Link took out his Boomerang and threw it at Nightmare's leg, but Nightmare's armor rendered it useless. Link then caught his Boomerang and put it away.

"Die!" said Nightmare as he ran at Link, jumped and tried to kick him. Link blocked with both his weapons, but the attack was powerful enough to send him flying to the edge of the arena. Nightmare fell on face after doing this move, but he got up by rolling towards Link, who stepped back, dashed forward and stabbed Nightmare with his Master Sword. Nightmare blocked with Soul Edge, but Link's stab crushed Nightmare's gaurd. Then Link put his sword and shield behind his back and pulled out a bow and arrow. He shot a Light Arrow at Nightmare while he was stunned by the previous attack, and Nightmare was damaged badly. Link shot another one at Nightmare, but Nightmare blocked with Soul Edge. But then Soul Edge's eye turned red, and the demonic blade started shaking.

"Thank you for letting Soul Edge eat that arrows!" Link laughed as he shot another Light Arrow at Nightmare, who blocked with Soul Edge again. Nightmare then looked at Link angrily.

Suddenly, spikes came out of Soul Edge. It's flesh became darker and it's blood-red eye widened. Then Soul Edge opened up like a dinosaur's mouth, and it blasted fire at Link. Link did a Spin Attack to get rid of the fire around him.

"C'mon, ask your sword how it liked those Light Arrows!" Link laughed at Nightmare.

"Pathetic weak soul..." Nightmare said as he stared at Link angrily and pulling the two Light Arrows from Soul Edge's flesh. The evil blade opened it's dinosaur-like mouth and let out a cry that sounded like nothing of this Earth and Hyrule as Nightmare pulled the Light Arrows from it's flesh.

"Begone!" shouted Nightmare as he threw the two Light Arrows back at Link, but Link chopped them up with a horizontal slash of his Master Sword. Soul Edge then roared again, and it got bigger after it roared. Link then slowly aimed another Light Arrow at Soul Edge, but Nightmare moved Soul Edge out of the way, and the Light Arrow hit him, damaging him badly again. Link then shot a fully charged Light Arrow at Nightmare, and this caused a huge explosion of light that sent Nightmare flying to the other side of the arena. Nightmare got up slowly from the ground as he was weakened.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Go away!" Nightmare laughed as he pointed Soul Edge at Link. Soul Edge blasted wind out of it's mouth at Link, and the wind was blowing him off the edge of the arena. Link tried to shoot another Light Arrow at Nightmare, but it was blown back by the wind blowing out of Soul Edge. Link was blown off the arena, but he grabbed onto the edge before he could fall in the lava and die. When Link climbed back up, he saw Nightmare standing on the edge of the opposite side of the arena.

"Sword, give me strength!" Nightmare shouted as he pointed Soul Edge up at the sky. "Arrrrghhh!"

Suddenly, Nightmare started growing in size. As he grew, so did his armor and Soul Edge, and he also grew bat wings from his shoulder joints that made holes in his armor as they grew. The armor around his left hand also cracked, and a huge, brown demon claw identicle to his right hand grew out. A huge, spiky, brown muscular tail also grew out. When Nightmare was roughly twice his original size, he stopped growing. He was now a huge, tall demon!

"Souls...come unto me!" Nightmare said as he held his sword vertically in front of himself, much like he did when Link first saw Nightmare.

"Wow, a familiar event..." Link muttered as he looked at Nightmare, who was now twice as tall as he is.

"I will show you...the greatest nightmare!" said Nightmare as he flew up from the arena with his newly grown demon wings, created a big hole through the ceiling of his castle as he flew through it, and then he landed on his castle's roof, next to the big statue of himself. Link's horse, Epona, which was walking around outside of the castle eating grass, took a few steps back as it looked at Nightmare at the top of the castle, laughing.

Meanwhile, Link was still in Nightmare's castle on the arena surrounded by lava. He threw his grappling hook at a candle on the wall, pulled himself to it, climbed up the rope and stood on the candle. He then threw his grappling hook at a candle that was higher up the wall and did the same. He did this a few times, until he reached the highest candle. Then he just threw his grappling hook at the edge of the hole on the ceiling which Nightmare created when he flew through it, swung over there, and then climbed up. When he got on his feet, he found himself on the roof of Nightmare's Castle.

"Huuut!" Link shouted as he fixed his hat and got into a fighting position.

"Offer your soul!" said Nightmare as he swung Soul Edge around at the sky. From Epona's angle, it looked like Nightmare just hit the full moon of the sky with Soul Edge.

Immediately after Nightmare finished slashing the air, lightning striked, rain started pouring from the sky, and thunder roared across the sky. It looked as if Nightmare's slashes at the sky summoned the thunderstorm. Nightmare, who was twice as tall as Link, did a sweep kick at Link, sending him flying high up in the sky, and he landed down onto the wet castle's roof with a thump. Nightmare then tried to crush Link with a downward vertical slash, but Link rolled as fast as he could between Nightmare's legs and dodged. Nightmare then tried to slam Link with his tail while they both had their backs against each other, but Link rolled out of the rail's reach by a mear grain of sand. Nightmare then turned around and did a roundhouse kick to Link's head from behind, sending him flying to the edge of the castle's roof. Then Link got up and threw his grappling hook at Nightmare's face. The hook caught Nightmare's helm, and then Link pulled his grappling hook, making him fall down. Link quickly rolled between Nightmare's and got behind him to avoid being crushed. Then Link took out his Megaton Hammer and slammed Nightmare's tail while he was on the floor. Nightmare then did an upward swing at Link with his tail as he got up, sending him flying high up in the sky, and it looked like he touched the full moon before he fell back down with a loud thump. Then Nightmare ducked as he slammed Soul Edge at Link, but Link rolled back and got up, dodging the slam. Nightmare then thrusted Soul Edge at Link as he got up from his ducking position, but Link lyed on the floor, and Nightmare's attack missed him. Now Nightmare had his right arm over his shoulder and holding Soul Edge behind his back. He slammed Soul Edge at Link again, but Link rolled to the side and dodged Nightmare's attack. Nightmare then took out his bow and arrow and shot a Light Arrow at Nightmare's face while he was lying on the grouund, and when Nightmare was hit, he flew off the castle's roof, and now he was flying in the air, facing Link. Link fired another Light Arrow at Nightmare, but Nightmare flew out of the way and dodged.

"Suffer!" said Nightmare as he started flapping his wings really fast. Then the rain that was pouring onto the castle suddenly froze into ice, and then a strong wind accompanied the ice and created a blizzard. But Link hid behind the big statue of Nightmare on the castle's roof, and he was safe from the blizzard. After a while, the blizzard stopped.

"Begone!" Nightmare shouted and then he roared, summoning lightning, which was followed by thunder. Then lightning struck the big statue of Nightmare, making it fall down on Link. But Link rolled as fast as he could and moved out of the way, so the statue didn't land on him. Nightmare then let out a long, deafening inhuman roar, and the lightning, thunder and rain stopped. The clouds in the sky started spreading, and as it spreaded, the moonlight got stronger. Nightmare roared again as the moonlight shone and reflected off his azure armor. Suddenly, Nightmare's helm became the exact color of the moonlight for a few seconds before it cracked into pieces. As the helm cracked, Nightmare's head became that of a werewolf's, and hair started growing on it's two demon arms and it's big, brown tail. Then Nightmare breathed in air and blasted fire out of it's mouth at Link. But Link quickly ran to the other end of the castle's roof, dodging the fire. Nightmare then opened it's mouth, revealing a dark ball which was getting bigger and bigger in it. Nightmare then blasted the dark ball at Link, but Link shot a Light Arrow at the dark ball, destroying it. He then saw Nightmare roaring again. He took this opportunity to shoot a Light Arrow at Nightmare's head. It hit him, creating a huge explosion of light, and Nightmare fell down out of Link's sight. But there wasn't any thump that indicated that Nightmare had hit the ground, so Link ran to the other end of the castle and looked down to see where Nightmare was. But as soon as he looked, Nightmare flew up and headbutted him, sending him flying high up in the sky, higher than the level the clouds normally go up to. Link knew he wouldn't survive this fall, so he took out his grappling hook, threw it at Nightmare and caught onto a spike on his demon arm while Link was still falling. He then used the grappling hook to swing on Nightmare's arm. There was enough force for him to do a full rotation around Nightmare's arm, so he swung back to the castle's roof, doing several backflips on his way there. When he landed, he did a backward roll on the ground and got up.

"How's that?" Link asked, almost laughing. He then threw the grappling hook at Nightmare again, as he still had it out. But Nightmare flew backwards and Link's grappling hook couldn't reach him. As Link put his grappling hook away, Nightmare started flapping his wings fast, blowing up a strong wind that lifted the dirt from the grass that surrounded the castle, causing a sandstorm that almost blinded Link. But Link put up his Hylian Shield and protected his eyes.

"Begone!" said Nightmare as he thrusted Soul Edge at Link at a downward angle. Link's shield protected him, but the attack was so powerful that he went flying over the horizon and dissapeared. Nightmare then started laughing evily for a long time, and his evil voice could be heard from afar. As Nightmare laughed, the horizon turned red, and the Sun was rising!

Meanwhile, Epona, which saw Link being sent flying, ran at the direction which Link went, as it didn't want to lose him! Coincidently, it was running towards the rising Sun!

On the next day, Link woke up found himself washed up next to a river that ran along a forest. And to his surprise, his horse, Epona was standing right next to him, eating grass! Link smiled and jumped on Epona. He then rode the beautiful horse along the side of the river, thinking of Nightmare and all the enemies he fought in Nightmare's Castle.

Link had no idea where he was going, but he had to find a town to stop at. So he just kept on riding his horse...


End file.
